


【Morgan中心All铁All】溯流而上

by lotusfire666



Series: All about Stark [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 01:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18713941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotusfire666/pseuds/lotusfire666
Summary: 一个Morgan逐渐成长，认识到父亲的过程。Morgan中心。涉及到的CP有铁椒铁，铁虫铁，奇异铁。其他友情向。分级PG，前后无差。时间在复联4后。没看过电影的不要看，有剧透。只刷过一遍，凭记忆写的，有任何错都是我的。三万三一发完。长，慢慢看。





	【Morgan中心All铁All】溯流而上

Morgan第一次面对死亡是在四岁半。她其实并不清楚发生了什么，只是有点害怕，妈妈抱着她，把眼泪滴在她的脸上，努力地微笑说爸爸不会回来了。

不会回来是什么意思？死了，死亡，爸爸讲的那么多烂故事里偶尔会提到，Morgan问他什么意思，爸爸总是会迟疑一瞬，然后用蹩脚的借口搪塞过去。

所以是坏事吧？就像爸爸被妈妈发现偷偷熬夜，搞奇怪的设计，引起大大小小的爆炸，必须要用果汁冰棒贿赂Morgan不让她说出去的那种坏事。

Morgan知道爸爸只是消失一阵，他还会回来的，他那么爱Morgan，那么爱妈妈，他只是淘气，惹妈妈生气，搞得有点大，所以妈妈气哭了，他害怕了，就躲起来，不让妈妈和她发现。

他总会出现的，因为他可是Morgan最棒最酷的爸爸。

家里来了很多穿黑衣服的人，对妈妈说话，也摸摸Morgan的头，抱抱她，试图对她露出勉强的笑容，脸都皱在一起，很难看啊。胖胖的Happy把她从人群中救出来，带她吃芝士汉堡，她最喜欢芝士汉堡了，只是妈妈不许她多吃。Happy给她买了个超大份，还配了大份可乐，Happy最好了。

之后过了一周、两周……一个月之后Morgan和妈妈搬进了新家，在纽约市中心，Stark大厦顶楼，妈妈说这是她和爸爸认识的地方。她接手了Stark工业。

Morgan抱着爸爸给自己做的机器狗，兴奋地跳起来，说太棒了，我要看爸爸以前做的东西！

妈妈带她走进电梯，一个女声向她问好，Morgan找了一会儿没找到人，妈妈说这是Friday，是爸爸的人工智能管家。Friday也向Morgan问好，Morgan像妈妈教的那样拉起自己的小裙子屈膝回礼。Friday笑起来，说祝您玩得开心。

Morgan是玩得很开心。她发现了爸爸的一只金属手套，把它戴在手上在空荡的房间里跑来跑去，手套很大，在她手上晃来晃去，嘴里发出呜呜的声音。

妈妈给自己倒了杯酒，坐在沙发上看着她。

“妈妈你看！”Morgan叫起来，给她看金属手套上面可以弹起指节，每个指节都会动，手背里还藏着什么她打不开。爸爸的东西总是这样好玩。

妈妈把手套拿了下来。“这不适合你。”她说，把手套拿下来放在腿上。“来吧，我带你去你的房间。”

Morgan的新房间很宽敞，但不能和妈妈一起睡让她有点失望，最近妈妈一直都跟她一起睡呢。她最喜欢和妈妈一起睡了。

“爸爸这次藏了好久哦。”她说，在自己松软的小床上跳了跳。“你说他这次回来会给我带什么礼物？”

妈妈没说话，只是摸了摸她的头发。Morgan闭上了嘴，只是一心一意地玩那个手套。妈妈最近不太能听到爸爸的事，还在以为她看不到的时候偷偷地哭。Morgan最怕妈妈哭了。妈妈可是那个无所不能最最厉害的妈妈，会让她哭的东西让Morgan本能地感到害怕。

在爸爸回来之前我会守护好妈妈的。Morgan在心里默默地说。

当天晚上妈妈给她读故事，《小美人鱼》，读到小美人鱼化成泡泡消失了。Morgan吓坏了，眼泪扑簌簌地掉下来，为什么啊？为什么她不能告诉王子是自己救了他，为什么她要死啊？为什么……死听上去这样可怕。

妈妈搂着她，亲吻她的脸，说没事的，没事的，她上了天堂，会和王子在一起的。

可Morgan的眼泪停不下来。她缠着妈妈要跟她一起睡。妈妈答应了，于是她又能在妈妈温暖又香喷喷的怀里睡觉。

过了好久Morgan都没睡着，但又不想惹妈妈生气，只装作睡着。她听见妈妈悄声对Friday说话：“Friday，你有Tony之前在这里留下的全息影像记录吗？”

“我这里最早只到2015年，再早之前的在Jarvis那里，Potts小姐。”Friday回答。然后忽然改了口。“Stark夫人。”

妈妈顿了顿。“那样也行。”

“需要我现在放出来给您看吗，Madam？”Friday问。

“不，存着就好，我需要的时候会问你的。”妈妈回答。她抚摸着Morgan，停顿了很长一会儿。

“很遗憾我不会给你做升级了。”妈妈说。

“我很高兴维持原状。”

“……你会想他吗，Friday？”

“总是。”Friday回答。

然后妈妈也安静了下来。直到Morgan迷迷糊糊快要睡着的时候，听见Friday一声低声的“晚安，Stark夫人。”

 

妈妈渐渐开始忙了起来。Morgan被送进幼稚园，两周后就引发了事故，因为她悄悄把危险武器带进学校，差点酿发惨剧。妈妈发了脾气，Morgan很委屈，明明只是爸爸给她做的一个小小的变形蜘蛛而已，怎么就危险了？爸爸那里比这危险的太多了。Bill踩到它它才会突然变大，Morgan只不过没及时制止罢了，谁叫Bill那个大个子被吓得屁滚尿流的样子太搞笑了？可妈妈没收了她的变形蜘蛛，连同爸爸的机械狗、爸爸的手套、爸爸的面具、爸爸的Dummy机械手臂一起，全都锁了起来。Morgan大哭，没有用，妈妈下定了决心，把她关在房间里反省，还让Friday看着她不让她乱跑。Morgan讨厌死Friday了。帮凶。

然后Happy来了，Happy总是拯救她。他还带来了一只小金毛狗。

Morgan一下子就开心起来，抱住Happy猛地亲了一口，就逗起小狗来。

Happy也陪她一起玩，问她你想叫它什么名字？Morgan想了半天，说叫Saturday！因为Saturday比Friday要大。

Friday似乎并没有意见。

Happy叹了口气，在沙发上坐下。“你妈妈压力很大。”他说，又是那种“我要开始说点你不喜欢听的话”的表情。但看在他把Saturday带来的份上，Morgan就听他说了。

“你爸爸留下了一个很大的权力真空，她需要扛起来。Stark工业需要重振旗鼓，把Tony留下的清洁能源推广出去，你爸爸还有很多别的了不起的发明，都需要慢慢整理，继续开发。她想为你继承的时候多留点东西。”

“爸爸……真的不会回来了吗？”Morgan说，Saturday舔着她的手，痒痒的。

Happy眼睛有点红，他点了点头。

“我是个Stark。”Morgan说。“妈妈也是个Stark。Saturday是个Stark，Friday也是个Stark。”她说，像个小大人那样地拍拍Saturday的头，让它坐好。“爸爸会照顾好我们的。”

 

去不了学校，妈妈给Morgan请了家教老师，但依然以每个月一次的速度被赶走。Morgan讨厌有人进入她和妈妈的家。上一次家里来人——爸爸就走了，再也没回来。现在她有Saturday，有Friday，有妈妈，她不想妈妈也像爸爸那样消失。而且他们教的东西太简单了，爸爸老早就告诉她电子元件的工作原理，机械手臂和纳米材质的结构，她虽然听不太懂，可爸爸的工作间可是宝库，Friday也什么都知道，有问题问她就好了。

Happy和Saturday成了Morgan的主要玩伴，但Happy不够好玩，总捉弄他也没乐趣，Saturday不会说话，只会追自己的尾巴，Friday又知道得太多，也不会露出“被抓到了”的表情，Morgan觉得很无聊。她一无聊就开始捣鼓爸爸的东西，爸爸的东西永远不会无聊。妈妈管过她几次，没什么用，Morgan知道怎么悄悄避开她，只要Friday不告密，她总能找到办法溜进爸爸的工作间。

而Friday——在Morgan学会编程之后就对她非常宽容，因为Morgan信誓旦旦地说等她弄明白她的编码后她会给她做个全身检查。而且（面带威胁地）说如果Friday告诉妈妈就改了她的源代码。

妈妈总是很忙，Morgan也不再每天缠着和她一起睡。她一直没有觉得爸爸离开，因为爸爸的造物总是在——Friday，那只和Saturday很像的机械狗，叫Dummy的机械臂，酷得不行的机械蜘蛛……就像Stark大厦也是活的一样，每一处都是爸爸的印记，每一处都仿佛带着爸爸的笑意，说着Morgan，Morgan，小声点，别让妈妈发现。

所以Morgan觉得这就是她和爸爸的秘密了。她触摸爸爸的全息屏，玩爸爸的手套，戴着爸爸的面具时，就能听见爸爸对自己说话，说着嘿，小心点，小蛋糕，万一把墙炸出洞来妈妈要生气的。

Morgan觉得这样也没什么不好。尽管妈妈对她一直沉迷于爸爸的东西感到担忧，总要拉她去和朋友一起玩。那个靠机械结构站起来的黑人上校Rhodey是爸爸最好的朋友。他家有两个男孩，但比Morgan要大不少，Morgan不喜欢和他们一起玩，而Rhodey总会给她带她不喜欢的裙子花冠甜品之类，他似乎也不太知道要怎么跟一个过于早熟的女孩子相处。尽管Morgan并不特别爱Rhodey叔叔，但Rhodey会讲很多故事，尤其是爸爸的故事，这让她勉强接受Rhodey侵占她玩耍的时间，她最喜欢听他一遍遍说爸爸成为钢铁侠的故事，配上夸张的表情和动作，每次都能逗得Morgan两眼放光，咯咯直笑。

“钢铁侠！”她说，学着爸爸的样子说。“我是——钢铁侠。”最好再配上爸爸的面具，摆出胜利的姿势，真是酷毙了。

 

Morgan七岁的时候进入了小学，为了表扬她努力没把学校炸掉，妈妈第一次带她去了复仇者联盟基地。经过几年的重建那里现在看起来挺像回事了。在大楼面前有很大一片草坪，立起了很多碑，妈妈告诉她这是为了纪念上一次大战里在这里牺牲的人们。不少碑前都有鲜花，但最多的鲜花是在大楼边上的一个角落里。

妈妈带她走了过去。有烧完的蜡烛，手绘的卡片写着我们爱你，很多很多花，有的凋谢了，更多新鲜的，几乎把不大的那行字都遮住了。那行字刻在混凝土墙上，写着“Anthony Edward Stark在这里拯救了世界，2019.4”。

妈妈站在那里，牵着Morgan的手，很久没动。

Morgan看看这些花，又抬头看看妈妈。她挣开了妈妈的手，跑上前，把那些花挪开，空出那行字出来。她用手摸着那行小字，A很尖，戳进她的指尖，有点痛。她抠了抠，差点把手戳破了，于是缩回手，又偏头看了看，最后上前亲吻那些字母。混凝土很凉，让她的嘴唇都变得冰起来，她却莫名地觉得心里热热的。

爸爸，爸爸，了不起的爸爸。世界上最好最好的爸爸。

妈妈走上前，把她抱进怀里。Morgan摸妈妈的脸，小声说妈妈你别哭啊。

 

妈妈把她带进大厦里，已经有人在等着她们了。Morgan躲在妈妈身后，有点好奇又有点害怕。有个绿色的巨人，还戴着眼镜，有个红头发的漂亮姐姐，能浮在空中，还有长着机械翅膀的鸟人，手里拿着盾，一只机械手臂的大兵看上去算最正常的那个。

他们和妈妈一一问好，也对Morgan问好。Morgan攥着妈妈的手，努力做出自信又了不起的样子。妈妈给她介绍，这是Bruce Banner，绿巨人，这是Wanda Maximoff，红女巫，这是Sam Wilson，猎鹰，这是Bucky Barnes，哦，还有这个，凭空里一个人突然变大，对Morgan微笑，说我是Scott Lang，蚁人，很高兴认识你。哦对了我们已经认识过了。

在Morgan模糊的记忆里他们都在那个黑压压乱哄哄全是人的葬礼上出现过。

爸爸的朋友，她把他们简单地划分了进去。

妈妈有事要跟他们谈，就让Morgan自己玩。Morgan转悠了半天，让Friday给自己指路，走到一处空地，正琢磨着从哪里可以溜进地下室，那个巨大的绿巨人走了过来。

Morgan一点也不怕他。在Friday留下的全息影像里Bruce Banner经常和爸爸在一起，虽然不是现在这个样子，但眼镜是一样的。他们是很好的朋友。

绿巨人犹豫了一会儿，走上前弯下腰，看着她的眼睛问：“Morgan，你想进去玩吗？答应我别搞坏东西。”

Morgan立刻点头，兴奋地挂在他的手上，绿巨人轻松把她抬起，让她坐在自己肩上，Morgan兴奋地惊呼起来，看到空地裂出一道缝，绿巨人扛着她走了进去。

地下室是个很大的实验室，亮闪闪的浮动的都是全新的科技，Morgan不断发出惊叹声，绿巨人弯下腰，让她顺着自己的手臂爬下来。

“这太棒了！Banner先生！”Morgan迫不及待地扑向一个个全息屏，试图搞明白那些不断变动的螺旋线、漂亮得不得了的模型是什么意思。

“叫我Bruce就好。”绿巨人挠了挠脑袋。他在一张特制的宽大座椅上坐了下来，端起自己的马克杯喝了一口，看Morgan在宽敞的实验室里东摸西摸，上窜下跳。

在Morgan摆弄一个她看不懂的模型，成功把它从复杂的三维曲面变成一个球时Bruce走了过来，从她手里取走了那个球。“回去吧，你妈妈要找你了。”

Morgan不满地噘嘴，恋恋不舍。这里跟爸爸的实验室一样充满了让她兴奋的东西，她实在舍不得放手。

“让我多玩一会儿吧。”她央求道。“我绝对不会弄坏东西。”

Bruce叹了口气。让那个虚拟的球在自己手上转了一圈。实验室里空荡荡的，很宽敞，只有机箱的嗡鸣，偶尔程序错行的一小声警示，有Morgan很熟悉的爸爸工作室也会有的气味。

“时间差不多了，你该回去了。”Bruce再次说。

“你……一个人在这里吗？”Morgan仰头看向绿巨人。

Bruce点了点头。“Sam偶尔会过来更新装备，Wanda不太需要这些，Bucky也是，Scott，Scott有他自己的科技团队……”他顿了顿。“所以是的，我一个人。”

Morgan咬了咬嘴唇。“有没有Friday陪你？”

Bruce笑起来。“Friday是Tony的。我不需要。他喜欢搞这些……人工智能啊什么的。”

Morgan走上前，用两只手抓住他巨大的食指。“那下次还让我过来玩好不好？我会很乖的！”她抓着他的手指摇晃。“我喜欢这里，超酷的！”

Bruce伸出另一只手，他那么高大，一只手就比Morgan还大了，坚硬像石头一样充满力量的手掌，却只是轻轻柔柔地捋过Morgan垂在脸上的头发，帮她放在脑后。

“来吧，小姑娘。”他温柔地说，碰了碰Morgan的下巴。“只要你妈妈答应。你想待多久都行。”

 

回去的路上Morgan就一直没停地跟妈妈说Bruce的实验室有多酷，多好玩，妈妈有点心不在焉，在她拐弯抹角地说让我下次再去Bruce那里玩的时候也只是嗯嗯地应着。Morgan于是胆子大起来，说你答应了，下次让Happy送我过去，我把Saturday也带过去，你不用跟着，Friday会保护我的！

妈妈这才反应过来，看向她，想说点什么，又闭上了嘴，只是叹了口气，把额头靠上她的脑门，摸她的头发，摸了很久。

于是Morgan就每个周末都往复仇者联盟基地跑了。毕竟靠Friday和爸爸留下的那些全息影像可比不上Bruce活生生地教他，给她解释，学校老师们更是比不了。他专门在自己的实验室里辟出一小块地方给Morgan用，轻松就搬来沉重的器械为Morgan打造一个小实验台，没有爸爸做得那么精美，但也很棒了。他还会读诗呢！他给Morgan借来很多书，历史、哲学和物理都有。他有点怕Saturday，但还是很尽心地给它准备了一个狗窝，放在靠近Morgan工作台的地方，甚至会思考什么样的狗粮适合Saturday的毛发，准备了一沓狗罐头。

Morgan最喜欢Bruce了。复联基地也比学校好玩太多了。她会花一整天待在那里，一直到实在支撑不下去睡着，Bruce会悄悄给她盖毯子，Happy会悄悄把她抱起来带走，第二天一早她醒来时就在自己家里了。

她渐渐也和基地的其他人熟起来。Scott来得很少，他大部分时间都在西海岸，Sam虽然很友善，但Morgan更喜欢Rhodey，Bucky会变魔术，从口袋里给她变糖吃，Morgan挺喜欢他，可他经常不在。Wanda在的时候比较多，Morgan一开始有点怕她，但基地里的女性实在很少，不自觉地也亲近起来。有次Morgan在外面的长椅上吃汉堡，手上还套着没完成的魔力手镯，会闪闪发光那种，Wanda走过来，夸赞了她做得漂亮，Morgan就跟她聊了起来。后来Morgan给她也做了一个，会交替发出红光和金光，Wanda很高兴，高兴得把她抱起来飞了一圈，他们就好起来了。Morgan会跟她说学校里讨厌的男孩子，喜欢的老师，虽然大部分同学都挺蠢的，但偶尔也有那么几个有趣的吧——妈妈之前跟她打赌说她熬不过一年，如果她熬过一年就把爸爸的资料库解禁一个给她，Morgan才捏着鼻子没搞出几个小事故。她已经解锁了爸爸的两个资料库了，今年要拿到第三个了。

她说了什么有趣的话，Wanda就会笑。她笑起来很好看。但她，Bruce，和妈妈一样，笑的时候眼睛里有阴影。Morgan不明白为什么，但总觉得如果她能一直笑起来，说不定哪一天，阴影就会消失了。

所以她努力地逗Wanda笑。也让Bruce笑，最重要的是，让妈妈笑。

笑就是开心。Morgan是这样觉得的。

她会做很多奇怪的小东西，大部分都没什么用。给机械狗加上“嘿Pepper欢迎回家”的声音，似乎只让妈妈吓了一跳。闪光的手镯可以录一句话，她给Bruce也做了一个，录了一句爸爸的全息影像的话说Hey buddy，miss me？Bruce戴不上手腕，就当戒指戴了，一直戴在小拇指上。她给Wanda做过会发出滴滴警告的发卡，给Bucky做过装作糖果的恶作剧盒子，给Sam做过缩小的盾模型，甚至给Scott做过蚂蚁森林。她喜欢他们，喜欢复联里每一个人，她希望他们开心。

“你真是个Stark。”Wanda说，亲亲她的脸，送了她一个充满了彩虹色奇异城堡的美梦，Sam带她飞起来兜风，Bucky收到礼物后给她带了一个超大的毛绒玩具，比Morgan都大，躺在它身上时会发出叫声。Scott的蚂蚁森林她还没找到机会送出去，只好先放在Bruce的实验室里。

 

但复仇者联盟并不能总是陪着她。他们有任务，他们还要守护世界。每当这时Bruce总是把她从实验室赶出去，托给Happy，让他把她带得远远的。

Morgan有点不满。她讨厌只能从电视和网络视频上看到这群人战斗。奇怪的异形，天空中的洞，不知从哪里冒出来的坏人，糟糕的令人害怕的事总有那么多。战斗就会有人死掉，死，死去，死亡，就像爸爸一样，会有另一个小姑娘没有爸爸。Bruce可能会死，Wanda、Bucky也可能会，Rhodey都必须靠机械才能战立了。他还有两个正处在青春期的儿子。这真令人讨厌。

每次复仇者联盟的战斗妈妈都不让她看，但Morgan早就知道怎么偷偷让Friday给她传影像。那些家伙，Bruce、Wanda、Sam……连Bucky都像变了个人一样。他们超级厉害，不是那种会摸摸Morgan头，说你太棒了的那种厉害，是那种……无论发生了什么只要他们出现，就感觉一切都会好起来的厉害。

在一次尤为激烈的战斗后好几个人都受伤了。好脾气的Bruce都没有精力来跟她说话，他忙着给Sam做治疗。Morgan缩在自己的实验台一角，抱着腿，看Bucky焦虑地踱步，Wanda在咬指甲，身上时不时出现红色的闪电。神盾局也来人了，那个独眼龙局长让手下一个高挑的女下属把Morgan和Saturday带了出去。她叫Hill，非常漂亮，也很能干，但就算是她，陪Morgan和Saturday在草坪上玩时也没什么心情，一直在接电话，安排着什么。

Morgan感觉被忽视。

如果爸爸在这里，他会怎么做？她很久没想到爸爸了，在基地这里爸爸的存在感没有Stark大厦那么强烈，但也还是有，在墙角，在Bruce的实验室，在那气质强烈的基地设计风格里。最重要的是——这里是爸爸最后存在的地方。如果说哪里可以离爸爸最近，这里就是了。

爸爸是钢铁侠呢。他会跟他的朋友们一起战斗，然后他会是其中最厉害、最酷的那个。

 

Morgan回到家，在爸爸的工作室里翻箱倒柜找出爸爸的面具。她都好几年没玩这个了。她把面具贴在脸上，看灯亮起来，有数据和图表出现，这是爸爸眼中看到的世界。

她把Friday叫了出来。“给我一套盔甲。”Morgan说。

“Morgan，这不符合安全规范。”Friday拒绝。

“我说，给我一套盔甲。”Morgan强调。“妈妈有好几套，爸爸的更多。随便哪一套，你知道怎么操作。我只是去看看，不会做危险举动。而且你会保护好我的，对吗？”

Friday沉默着不说话。

“Friday，拜托你。你知道如果爸爸在，他会怎么做。”Morgan请求道。

Friday让步了。尘封已久的机库打开，一套盔甲缓缓上升，居然是小型的，Morgan呼吸了一口气，走了上前，把手放在盔甲胸前的能源核心上。那是跟爸爸一样的一个小型清洁能源。

旁边的Saturday不安地吠叫了一声，被Morgan安抚下去了。

她走上前，按住能源核心那里，盔甲打开了，像有生命力一样一片片从架子上脱落，附着在Morgan身上。Morgan带着欣喜和好奇看自己的身体被包裹了起来，每一片金属都如此熨帖，带着微凉的冷意。

面罩落了下来。一片漆黑中只有眼睛的部分是亮光的。Friday的声音在她耳边响起：“准备好了吗，Boss？”

Morgan试着挥舞手臂，比她想象中轻，也比她想象中容易。她还搞不清这东西的无数个功能要如何操作，但Friday知道就好了。

“Hurray！”她开心起来，异常兴奋，她也要做钢铁侠了！她伸展手，一张开手掌，掌心就喷出一道蓝光，后座力让她跌倒在地，发现天花板出现了一个破洞。

Morgan吐了吐舌头，爬起身来。“带我出去兜一圈吧，Friday，让我看看这能做什么。”

Friday打开了天顶，从盔甲脚底喷射出火焰，Morgan真的飞了起来，虽然把握不好平衡，差点撞到了Stark大厦的楼顶，但好歹也是飞起来了。

她跌了几跤，控制不好，差点栽进哈德逊河，又差点撞上行人、车子，Friday一直在她耳朵里焦急地提醒她，几分钟之后她终于适应了，虽然还是歪歪斜斜，但至少能控制大体方向。地面上已经有人在对她指指点点，Morgan让Friday规划线路，朝复仇者联盟基地的方向飞去。

在一片黑暗中有一块地方闪烁着红光，Morgan被吸引了注意力，飞了过去。又是一场战斗开始了，Friday警告她危险勿近，Morgan就悄悄躲在一栋楼房后面，用远视看发生了什么。

绿巨人出现了，他被一只怪兽猛地拎起，按进了楼房，压垮了半栋楼，震波连远处Morgan都能感觉得到。他们打斗了起来，尘土飞扬。Morgan看到Bruce受伤了，他的手臂上流下深绿色的血。她着急了起来。其他人呢？其他人都在哪里？

远处猎鹰飞了过来，丢下一串炸弹，上次Morgan看到他他还躺在病床上人事不省。

很快猎鹰也被长相奇怪的虫子缠上了，他用盾回击了几个敌人，但翅膀被击穿，他落下了地，在地上打了个滚，Bucky跑过来想要救他，也被虫子们拦住了。

Morgan咬住嘴唇。她不用是个天才也能看出他们正陷入困境。

做点什么。爸爸，爸爸，教教我，做点什么。

她冲了出去。

 

战甲发射武器的后座力比Morgan想象中要大，震得她站立不稳，但漫天开花的导弹吸引了敌人的注意力，那群虫子放下猎鹰和冬兵，朝她飞了过来。

Morgan打开了全部的武器系统，爆炸声此起彼伏，打退了一波敌人，她飞起来，瞄准那只缠上绿巨人的怪兽，发射了一大堆导弹，终于把它赶走了。那怪兽吼叫了一声，松开绿巨人，朝她扑了上来，Morgan立刻上升，但没来得及躲开，被拽住了腿。巨大的令人恐惧的脸就在她面前出现，她尖叫起来，朝着那张血盆大口发射掌心雷，怪兽疼得一缩，抓住她狠狠往地上一掼，她直直地砸向地面，砸出一个坑出来，全身都被冲击撞得痛得发麻，五脏六腑都移了位一般。

真的好痛……Morgan的头着了地，一阵眩晕，眼前一黑，立刻昏了过去。绿巨人大吼一声，冲到了她面前，为她挡下下一个攻击，Bucky跑了过来，飞快地扯住她，把她从战场上拖走了。

Morgan再次醒来的时候是在基地了。治疗室的灯光明晃晃的，Wanda担忧的脸出现在她头顶，手里释放着红色的魔力，让Morgan飘乎乎的，仿佛在水里游泳。

“她醒了。”Wanda说。其他几个人都走了上前，Bruce身上的伤已经得到了处理，Bucky看上去满脸灰，但精神还好。

“你怎么想的，Morgan？”Rhodey走上前来，摸了摸她的额头。他脸色难看，很生气的样子。“这是战斗，真的战斗！你还没准备好。”

“爸爸从来也没有准备好！”Morgan叫起来。辛苦救人本来该得到表扬，被指责令她立刻竖起刺来。“你告诉过我的，爸爸一开始靠一堆破铜烂铁就飞起来了！我至少还有爸爸做的盔甲，还有Friday。”

“你并不是Tony。”Rhodey说。“Tony不会希望你出现在战场上。”

“你又不是他，你怎么知道！”Morgan大声尖叫，从床上爬了下来。“你不是爸爸！你不知道他怎么想！”她试图推开他，但头还痛着，身体也还虚弱，并不太成功，又被七手八脚地搬上了床。

“爸爸做了这个小号的战甲！他为我做的！”Morgan挣扎起来。

“Morgan，这个战甲不可能是为你做的。”Rhodey争辩道。“这是自适应战甲，随便什么人都能穿。”

“那他为什么要做？他希望有一天有人能穿上它啊？”Morgan叫喊着。“他希望在需要的时候有人会穿！你们是他的伙伴啊？他会看着你们死在战场上吗？！”

其他几个人都露出了难言的表情。

“你不是我爸爸……”Morgan抽了抽鼻子，推开Rhodey，哭了起来。“你们根本不知道，什么都不知道……爸爸一直在的啊，就在他的战甲里……你们听不见……”

Bruce走上前，摸了摸她的头，深深地叹了口气。

Morgan哭得更凶了，Bruce用他那只大手遮住了她，不让别人看到她哭泣的脸。

 

Sam和Rhodey走到一边商量了起来。Wanda拉着Morgan坐在一边，梳她打结的头发，对她轻声细语地说话，放出令人安心的思绪，安抚着她。Morgan抽噎了一会儿，平静了下来，渐渐觉得身体每一块地方都开始疼痛。

门忽然被猛地打开，本来应该在地球另一端开会的妈妈冲了进来。

她飞快地看了一圈室内，看到Morgan，眼圈立刻就红了。她冲上前，紧紧地抓住Morgan的肩，仔细地打量她，眼睛里的愤怒让Morgan害怕。见没有大碍，妈妈一把把Morgan拉了起来，一句话也没说，就要往外走。

“妈妈，妈妈，轻点，我痛。”Morgan小声抗议。

妈妈的手稍稍轻了点，她全身都散发出极端愤怒的冰冷气息，Morgan不得不跟着她走出门。她回头看Bruce，对他挥手告别，又对Wanda挥手，妈妈抓住她，把她强行转过了头去。

“Pepper……这是个意外……”Rhodey上前，试图解释。

“意外？”妈妈反问，把Morgan拽到了身前。“像Tony说他必须要处理的那些意外，还是从天上掉一架飞船必须要Stark签收的那种意外？”

“妈妈，是我自己跑出来的……”Morgan也害怕起来，这样生气的妈妈她第一次见到。“我们胜利了，这样就好了吧？我下次会小心的……”

妈妈抬手给了她一巴掌。Morgan怔住了。妈妈从来没对她动过手。她捧着脸，因为疼痛和震惊过了好一会儿才眨了眨眼睛，掉下了眼泪。

“她才九岁！九岁！！”妈妈冲着一脸愧意的Rhodey和Sam叫出了声。“你们到底想看到她变成什么样？第二个Tony吗？够了吧！Stark家付出得够多了！”

她抱起Morgan就转身冲向车子，Happy为她打开了车门。Morgan已经长大了很多，她抱起来很吃力了，几乎抱不住，总要往下滑，每一步都走得很费力，但还是紧紧地抱着，仿佛这是世界上唯一最重要的宝物。Morgan也紧紧搂住她的脖子。妈妈身上有好闻的香水味道，在复联众人看不到的背后，她坚毅冷静的脸上全是泪水。

Morgan最爱的妈妈啊，她惹她伤心了。这让Morgan什么话也说不出来了。她把头靠在她身上，把自己止不住的眼泪都抹在她的头发上。

 

Morgan被关了禁闭。

Friday也被禁止和她说话，只有Saturday陪着她。她躺在床上看书，把作业胡写一气，上上下下地乱跳，试图找出翻墙而出的破绽，但妈妈这次铁了心要给她一个教训，Friday也不帮忙，她找了一圈都找不到出口，只好泄气地倒在床上，用橡皮球砸屋顶玩，捏Saturday的耳朵，拽它的尾巴，直到狗不耐烦地对她龇牙。

她很委屈，也很生气，但更不想惹妈妈伤心。妈妈看起来很好很正常，一个人运营着Stark工业这么大的公司，每天都忙得脚不沾地，所有人都夸她优秀，所有人都知道Morgan有个超棒的妈妈。但Morgan知道她其实一点也不好。偶尔晚上Morgan起夜，会看到妈妈一个人坐在客厅里，喝着酒，看爸爸的全息影像，蓝莹莹的光照亮她的脸，她看起来比白天那种“正常”的模样要放松得多。

晚上睡觉之前，妈妈来了Morgan的房间。Morgan不知道要怎么面对她，就装作还在生气，躲在被子里不理她。妈妈在她床边坐了许久，久到Morgan以为她走了，从被子里钻出来，发现她还在。

妈妈换了身睡衣，垂着头，手里把玩着几根头发，不知道在想什么。

Morgan小心地伸手，碰了碰她。

“我有白发了。”妈妈说。把那几根头发在Morgan面前晃了晃。

Morgan抿住嘴唇接过，真的是白发，透明的，跟妈妈的金发混在一起，不认真辨认的话会看不出。

“我帮你摘。”Morgan有点难过，爬起身，凑到妈妈身边，趴在她肩上翻她的头发。

妈妈抓住她的手不让她乱动，让她在自己身边坐下。她摸了摸Morgan的脸，问她还痛不痛，Morgan就撒娇说好痛啊，妈妈露出了抱歉的表情，摸了她好半天，最后还是把她抱进怀里，拍了一会儿她的背。

Morgan躺进被子里，把妈妈也拉了进来。Friday开了小夜灯，母女俩就在昏黄的灯光里盯着天花板发了会儿呆。

“你还记得多少爸爸的事？”妈妈忽然问。

“爸爸很淘气。总是惹你生气。”Morgan说。“他超~聪明。什么都会做。”

“还有呢？”

“爸爸的胡子很扎人，他每天都会说我爱你。”Morgan说，她迟疑了一下。“但是……我总觉得照片和网络上的爸爸和我记忆里不太一样。我……其实快想不起来他真正的样子了。”

“你会想他吗？”

Morgan停顿了一会儿，摇了摇头。爸爸一直都在，为什么要想他？

妈妈叹了口气。“我也不想他。”她说。“糟糕的男人。我的人生从遇见他开始就是一团混乱。”

Morgan没出声，听妈妈说话。妈妈不怎么谈她跟爸爸的事情，Morgan知道的那些都是从Rhodey那里道听途说来的。无非是爸爸怎么着迷她，怎么为她做了那些疯狂的事，用50个战甲放烟花之类。

“一个自己社保号都记不住的老板，一个鞋带都不会系的男人，每天每天就是惹是生非，总要我给他收拾烂摊子，他以为我很闲？他丢出一个想法，我就得跑得腿断，还真觉得自己特别了不起？哈……”妈妈说，抹了抹自己的眼睛。“他那些自以为是的浪漫，从来只会让人头痛。跟他在一起后，我被绑架过，被注射了毒剂，被从楼上扔下来，分手都分了几次，求婚也是极其莫名其妙，真的不知道为什么要跟他在一起。总是担惊受怕，总是要装作我不在意，不在意他的绯闻，不在意他搞的那些危险举动……”

“‘我是钢铁侠’什么的……我只希望他是我一个人的Tony Stark，我就是这样自私的女人。”妈妈喘了口气，声音里带上了真实的痛楚。“我知道啊，跟他在一起的每一天都在倒数。他是那个玩火的男孩，他是和死神开玩笑打赌的人，总有一天、总有一天他的运气会用完，他会输。天啊，我都快忘了他有多少次濒死，每一次我都要祈祷，不要是最后一次，不要是最后一次。”

“我为什么要把自己扔进这种麻烦里？为什么……不能爱个普通的、正常的男人，一起逛街买菜，看无聊的电视，吃垃圾食品吃到肥胖，因为鸡毛蒜皮的小事争吵，生一堆让人头痛的孩子，在天上掉下来灾难时手牵手一起死掉……那样的一生，会很快乐吧？”

“那样的话，不会有我吧？”Morgan小声问。

“大概是这段婚姻里我最不后悔的事了。”妈妈摸了摸她的脸，眼睛因为湿润而闪光。“Morgan，我的甜心，你爸爸，虽然是个糟糕的男人，但他留给我最棒的礼物就是你。就算要拿这个世界的未来跟我来换你，我也是绝对不会答应的。”她亲了亲Morgan的额头。

Morgan想了想。“那他算好爸爸吗？”

“勉强算吧。”妈妈短短地笑了一声。“啊……算吧。”她的声音低了下去。“好吧……他很好，真的很好。”她用手挡住自己的眼睛，胸膛起伏了起来。“上帝啊，这么多年了……Tony，Tony……”

Morgan伸手抱住妈妈，妈妈抓紧了她，把头垂到她肩上，没一会儿，她感觉到肩上的湿意。

“如果，如果你出了任何事……天啊，Morgan……”妈妈哽咽了。“我会没法去见Tony的。”

“对不起！妈妈我再也不会了……”Morgan立刻就哭了出来。她抱紧了妈妈。“爸爸知道的，爸爸知道你很辛苦，知道你一直很爱他。”

“……如果有个可以忘记他、忘记这一切的方法，我也想知道啊……”妈妈说，终于忍不住痛哭出声。

 

Morgan老实了很长一段时间。她规规矩矩地上学，读书，耐着性子读那些她早就会的知识，闲暇时间陪Saturday玩。她依然和Bruce保持了密切的联系，但不怎么去他们基地了。Bruce推荐她读读物理学，她很快就自学了高中课本，Bruce又教她数学，她已经学到了微积分。妈妈在考虑让她跳级了。

Morgan12岁时跳级上了高中。爸爸15岁进的大学，她恐怕要打破他的记录了。

妈妈渐渐也开始约会新的男人。她约会过特工、赛车手、商业大亨、奥运选手……Pepper Potts就算没顶着Stark遗孀兼集团CEO的头衔，仅凭自己的魅力也足够吸引人。尽管妈妈总是说着我烦透冒险啦，可她确实偏爱那些有挑战性的危险类型，但这些人里也没有哪个能和钢铁侠相比。要Morgan自己说，她也不希望别的男人占据爸爸的位置。妈妈似乎也知道，并不打算为她找新爸爸，因此很少带回家里。她们的家依然属于她，妈妈，Saturday，Friday，Happy勉强也算。

至于Morgan自己，进入青春期，开始发育长高，遗传自爸爸的大眼睛和遗传自妈妈的金发高鼻梁让她渐渐也受到了一些关注。只是Morgan过于沉迷她的那些危险实验和Bruce又新丢给她的书单，在高中里年纪又最小，怎么看都不是个适合交往的对象，因此并没有人会追她。

Morgan当然也是有自己的小秘密的。她从进校开始就有喜欢的人了。

Peter Parker！蜘蛛侠！她的阳光、偶像、守护者、天使……随便什么，总之是她的男神。

 

他们的相遇比那种最浪漫的小说还要浪漫，至少在Morgan心里是像命运一样的邂逅。

她刚刚上高中，为了显示自己长大了，不好意思让Happy接送，又突发奇想想试试看纽约的公交系统，结果就迷路了，不知怎地给绕到了哈林区，下车一看，正碰上一起械斗，把Morgan吓了一跳。

她当然身上藏了武器。她可是钢铁侠的女儿，就算妈妈不怎么情愿，她也无师自通了电工和机械技能，在爸爸的基础上改进了掌心雷，还有几个小飞镖，妈妈也教过她一些防身术，别看她个子小，照顾好自己还是没问题的。

她装作很镇定的样子，试图走到对面去坐车，但刚才打架的几个小混混认出了她的名牌鞋和包，走上前来，把她围了起来，开始嘴里不三不四地说着些什么。Morgan把手背在身后，悄悄准备自己的进攻。

可还没等她试验新改装的掌心雷，从天而降一个红色的身影，把她救走了。

Morgan头晕目眩，她好久没飞，这也不是她熟悉的飞行方式：如同游乐场的高空蹦极一般，一点也不平稳，一会儿飞一会儿急停，她差点叫出了声音。那家伙抱着她，还挺吃惊她的镇定，要送她回去，问她住哪儿，怎么一个人出来，妈妈在哪儿，一连串问题。他身上热热的，又飞得太高，连续的跳跃令Morgan终于感到胃里不适，忍不住伸出手，掌心雷启动，把他轰飞了出去。

Morgan跌在房顶上时重重摔了一跤，痛得她龇牙咧嘴。可刚刚爬起来，那家伙就飞到她面前了，穿着印着蜘蛛图案的紧身衣，一脸震惊地掀开了头套，露出了自己的脸。

“你是……你是Stark先生的……”他因为吃惊表情有点扭曲，让他看起来没有那么帅气了。

“Morgan Stark，很高兴认识你。”Morgan爬起身，拍拍身上的灰，对他伸出手。没控制好掌心雷，又差点击中了他。

“Peter，Peter Parker。”蜘蛛侠反应敏捷地躲开，夸张地抚胸。“哇哦。我该说哇哦吗？你看起来长大了好多！”

“我12岁了！”Morgan终于成功关闭了掌心雷，故作矜持地理了理自己的裙子，希望自己看起来更成熟一些。

“我上次见到你时你才这么点大。”Peter比划了一个夸张的低度。“得有……七、八年了吧。天啊，时间过得真快。”

Morgan撅起了嘴。她当然知道蜘蛛侠，纽约的保护者，每隔一段时间就会上新闻。她也知道爸爸以前跟他很熟，她在爸爸的书架上看到过他们的合影。只是那时候Peter比爸爸还矮，瘦瘦小小的，一脸青涩模样。时隔多年，Peter已经长成了大人，结实健壮了很多，跟她印象里相差甚远，但在爸爸那群秃得秃、老得老的年过半百的朋友里，算是最年轻的了。

“你妈妈……还好吗？”Peter问。“呃，你还好吗？真抱歉我后来一直没去看你们。你看，纽约总离不开蜘蛛侠……”他不好意思地抓了住头发。“我总觉得，Stark先生把纽约托付给我了，我得好好干。哦对了，你是急着要去哪里？我送你去？是要去学校吗？啊，我是不是弄坏了你的便当？要不要路过Subway的时候给你再买一个？或者你比较喜欢汉堡王？”

他话真的很多，说得又急又快，好像生怕不说完就来不及再说了一样。

“我要去学校。”Morgan说。“我走电梯就好了。”她掏出手机给Happy打电话让他来接。

蜘蛛侠有点讷，看着她，还是一副不敢置信的模样。Morgan调整了一下书包，没留意书包拉链开了，有几本书掉了出来，Peter连忙上前帮她捡了起来。

“《进化生物学》？《高能物理》？《人工智能编程》？哇，这都是你在看的？”Peter睁大了眼睛。“这是我高中时候看的吧。”

Morgan被挑衅到，从他手里把书抢了回来。“我也上高中了！”她说道。

“真的？”Peter吃了一惊。“你才12岁吧？”

“我是高中生了。”Morgan重复道。

Peter打量了她一会儿，笑了起来。他一笑就好像有阳光洒下来似的，让Morgan莫名其妙的小脾气也消散了。

“对啊，你是个Stark嘛。你是天才啊。”Peter说。帮她把书包拉链拉好。“走吧，我送你走一段。”

他们乘电梯下楼，电梯厢里只有两个人，气氛一时有点尴尬。Peter又开始叽叽咕咕，无非是他见到Morgan有多高兴，Morgan去的那个学校离他家挺近，有时间可以来他家坐坐，梅姨会很高兴……Morgan有点莫名的紧张，她攥紧了书包带子，只是间或应一声。

电梯叮一声到了底楼，两人一前一后地走出来，Happy已经到了，到得很快，急出了一脸汗，正东张西望地找Morgan。

“那么，我就送你到这里了。”Peter说，像对大人那样对着Morgan伸出手。“真的很高兴见到你。”

Morgan握住他的手摇了摇。他的手潮潮的，也很暖。她抿住嘴唇，犹豫了一下才开口：“你要不要留个电话？”

Peter愣了一下，再次笑起来。“当然，当然。”他掏出手机，刚要报号码，Morgan拿过他的手机，按了一串自己的电话，拨了过去。

“这样就好了。”Morgan说。看着自己的手机亮起来，努力表现得成熟又可靠。

“我们还有机会再见吧？”Peter说。“真抱歉我一直没去找你……”

Morgan打断了他。“会的，来Stark大厦找我。我让Friday给你开门。”

远远地Happy发现了他们，朝Morgan挥手。Morgan走了过去。

“下次再见！”Peter对她眨眨眼睛，把头套重又戴好，射出一缕蛛丝，围着路灯转了一圈，轻盈地跳走了。

“呵，蜘蛛小子。”Happy嘟哝了一句，为Morgan打开车门。

Morgan盯着Peter消失在钢铁丛林间的背影发了会儿呆。

 

Morgan没想到的是，两天后，Peter就在她家客厅里端端正正地坐着了。

她刚刚放学回家，难得妈妈也在，在给Peter倒茶，Peter穿着衬衫牛仔裤，有点不自在，但还是老实地坐好，见到Morgan进来，明显松了口气。

“Morgan，”妈妈叫她。“过来坐会儿。这是Peter，Peter Parker，蜘蛛侠，你还记得吗？”

Morgan点点头，把书包放到一边，找了自己常用的位子坐好。

妈妈很高兴Peter前来，拉着他说了很多话，Morgan只是专注于瘫在沙发上嚼口香糖，试图把它吹出泡泡来。

话题不可避免地还是落在蜘蛛侠最近的行动上。“我看到新闻，最近你吃了不少苦头。装备还趁手吗？”妈妈问。

“是的。现在这套是我自己做的。”Peter说，伸出手来，一个精巧的蛛丝装置挂在他手腕上。“没Stark先生做得那么好，但也够用了。”

“纳米科技的话，Stark工业可是有独家专利的。”妈妈说。她本意只是陈述事实，但Peter沉默了下来。房间里安静了很长一会儿，Morgan稍稍在沙发上坐正了，她吹出一个小泡泡，它在嘴唇上破灭，粘到了皮肤上，她伸出舌头把它舔掉。

“对不起。”Peter低下了头。“我弄坏了他的战甲……Stark先生送我的东西，被我很快就弄坏了。”他眼睛红了。“我已经很小心了，但还是……”他吞咽了一下。“我试了好几次，自己也修了很久，最后还是没有修好。我就觉得很不好意思来见你们。”

“你可以拿来修啊。”妈妈说，端起茶杯来喝了一口。“虽然可能没他本人做得那么好，但他留下了不少技术可以继续用，说不定能帮上你的忙。”

Peter依然没有抬头。“我只是觉得……”

“不想再麻烦他了吧？”妈妈接话。她叹了口气。“可是Tony非常在意你。他看到现在的你会很骄傲的。他跟我说过很多你的事。”她顿了顿，看向窗外，装作欣赏窗外万里无云的好风景。“你……可能是他去搞那个时间穿梭最直接的理由。”

Peter的嘴唇咬得死紧，都快出血了。

Morgan看不下去，站起身来，拖着她的书包回房间。“我走了。”她大声说，把Saturday也一起带走。

她走进爸爸的工作室，如今已经算是她的地盘了，除了爸爸的Dummy机械臂和她搬不动的战甲放在角落里积灰，她改造了大部分的器械，变得更适应于她的操作习惯。她在工作台前坐下，拿出书包里的书，翻开，调出屏幕，开始在上面编程。

过了一会儿，门被敲响，Morgan说了声“进来”，就看到Peter小心翼翼地打开门，走了进来。睡在一边的Saturday抬头看了看他，又垂下头去，Peter倒是弯腰摸了摸它的毛，捏了捏它的耳朵。Morgan看了眼他，又收回了视线，专注于自己在做的事。

“所以，这就是你的秘密基地？”Peter打量着四处，露出感兴趣的表情。

“喂，不要乱碰！”Morgan叫起来。Peter点开了她的虚拟屏幕，看了一会儿之后就试图调整数据。

“呃……抱歉。”Peter松开手。“但我没猜错的话，你是在做战甲？”

Morgan闭上嘴不吭声。她试图不去看Peter那张过于好看的脸。

“如果是这样的话，我想你有几个基础结构搞错了。”Peter说，他打了个响指，调出屏幕，刷刷调整了起来，没一会儿就把Morgan原先那个总是运算错误的模型调整好了。

他把屏幕推到了Morgan面前。

Morgan睁大了眼睛，吃惊地张开嘴。

“别这样看我，我如果什么都不懂也没法做蜘蛛侠。”Peter摆弄了一下机械手臂，俏皮地朝她眨了眨眼。

Morgan脸红了起来。

 

那之后Peter就经常过来，Morgan也自来熟地缠着他，有事没事给他发信息。一开始还是一本正经地跟他讨论问题，还绞尽脑汁从Bruce那里找难题，拿过来问Peter。Peter回信息很快，Morgan甚至怀疑他在天上飞的时候都能回信。但在Peter被Bruce的难题难住后Morgan就放弃了这种装模作样，开始变成我想吃汉堡不想做作业班上的同学好无聊之类没营养的话题。妈妈不给Morgan吃垃圾食品，Peter就悄悄给她带，用蛛丝弹到她窗户上，Morgan一边一脸嫌弃地扯蛛丝一边笑得像个傻瓜。

Peter就是这样好。他夜间巡逻完有时也会跑来Stark大厦楼顶，Morgan会悄悄爬上去，躲在上面做她的实验，发射一两个小火箭什么的。当然，得避开妈妈的眼睛。Peter会给她一些实用的建议，比如比重的配比等等。他虽然没有Bruce那么知识渊博，但他比Bruce可亲多了，就算Morgan搞砸了他也只会笑个不停，在妈妈发现之前带着Morgan逃走。连在楼宇中穿梭都没那么令人难受了，只要紧紧地抓住Peter，Morgan就不会掉下去，风声吹过耳边，仿佛也有自己能飞起来的错觉。Peter还跟她一起遛狗，Saturday很喜欢他每次带来的小零食。他甚至邀请了Morgan去自己家，和梅姨一起吃晚餐，Morgan帮梅姨修好了电烤箱，惹得梅姨抱着她亲了好几口。

不喜欢Peter简直太难了，几个月之后Morgan就发现自己每天都只想着他了。她总是忍不住想她要怎样才能让Peter留的时间更长一点。她要不要装作受伤？还是把自己扔进贼窝？她喜欢Peter带着自己飞。但Peter是个绅士，没有必要他是不会这样做的。

Morgan开始想入非非。Peter有女朋友吗？他好像之前有，但分手了。Peter幽默，英俊，还是个超级英雄。他比Morgan学校里那些无聊愚蠢的高中男生好太多了。他喜欢的女生会是什么样？瞧瞧Morgan自己，她刚发育不久，个子还不够高，也不够丰满，还长了几颗青春痘，总是晒太阳让她有了一些雀斑。她并不是个妈妈那样的美人，而爸爸——被挂在墙上供人瞻仰的爸爸永远都那么光芒四射。虽然人们总称赞她的眼睛和漂亮的头发，可称赞眼睛和头发就好像在说你很可爱但你缺乏魅力一样。班上最漂亮的女生会化妆，穿短得夸张的裙子，笑起来花枝乱颤，男生们总会围着她打转。妈妈也非常迷人，她会调漂亮的酒，说话的语气俏皮可爱，走路的姿态很美，很多男人都为她倾倒。Morgan也想变成那样，可她还是太小了，还不知道要如何做，更何况她也不确定Peter会喜欢。

整个高中Morgan都在围着Peter Parker打转。Peter说什么都是对的。他说我喜欢生物，Morgan就花很多时间修习生物，他说棒球超级酷，Morgan就学着去看棒球比赛……妈妈都叫她蜘蛛侠的超级粉丝，她收集了很多蜘蛛侠的周边，把爸爸做的小蜘蛛玩具也翻了出来，还给自己做了制服，幻想有一天也能像Peter那样自由地穿梭在楼宇之中。

随着时间的推移，她越来越喜欢Peter了。她怀着一个少女所具有的最强烈的热切想亲近他，但又不知如何是好。她总忍不住会想我还不够成熟到被称为女人吗？Peter看她就像看妹妹。他总说爸爸的事，一说起来就没完没了，那么一点事被他翻来覆去地讲，好像Morgan不是早就听到耳朵起茧。Morgan真是烦透他这样。她想告诉他，又怕Peter被吓到，从此不来了。有时她气Peter迟钝，发现不了她的心思，可她自己也根本不知怎么做。她故意任性，享受Peter的纵容，甚至欺负他，捉弄他，把Peter弄生气之后又突然对他特别好，想挽回他。她忽冷忽热，控制不了自己的情绪，Peter也没法百求百应。他自己也有很重的职责。

渐渐地他们经常吵架，Peter来的次数变少，Morgan总是在莫名其妙地嫉妒和生气。后来有一次Morgan嘲讽了他之后Peter足足三个月都没出现。Morgan难过得要命，每天都跑到顶楼希望能截到一缕飘散过来的蛛丝，那是Peter来过的证明。可一次都没有。她想她要失去他了，那么好的Peter，都是她的错……想到这点她甚至会躲在被子里偷偷地哭。

妈妈看不下去她整日里没精打采，给她出了个主意，邀请Peter来她的生日会，Morgan的15岁生日。如果Peter愿意来，就找机会跟他好好谈谈。Morgan咬着嘴唇答应了。

她给Peter发信息邀请他。他没有回信。Morgan心里忐忑了半天，最终还是决定亲自把请柬送给他。她好久没见Peter，她真的很想他。

 

Morgan跑到了Peter家。天气很冷，快要下雪，她敲门敲了半天，冻得瑟瑟发抖，梅姨走出来应了门，看到她，吃了一惊，赶快让她进门。

“Morgan，亲爱的，你看看你都冻成什么样了。”梅姨说，用温暖的大毯子裹住她，给她倒暖姜茶。

“我来找Peter的。”Morgan说，感激地捧着杯子。“他还好吗？他好久没出现了。”

梅姨担忧地叹了口气。“你也知道，他做的事情那么危险……”她转过了脸去。“他前几天受了不小的伤，刚刚出院，现在还在休养。你去看看他吧。”

Morgan抿紧了嘴唇，立刻担心起来。

她捏了捏口袋里自己带来的礼物，觉得多少有点不合时宜。但那是Peter……好像无论发生什么都可以相信他的Peter，不管Morgan说了多少傻话，做了多少坏事，Peter总会对她露出微笑。

Morgan鼓足勇气上了楼，敲了一会儿没人应，她试着打开Peter的房门，门没有关，也许是为了方便梅姨进出照顾她。

Peter的房间和Morgan之前来过的时候一样的乱，桌上扔着没完成的蜘蛛装备，蝙蝠衣已经破破烂烂，地上扔着几卷绷带，上面有刺目的变成褐色的血迹。

Peter躺在床上，裹在被子里，只露出一小撮卷发。Morgan走了上前，试探着隔着被子碰碰他，Peter没有醒。她胆子大了一点，拨开一点被子，把他的脸露了出来。

Peter的额头很热，嘴唇却发白，他在发烧。

Morgan难过了起来。在她沉浸在自己的情绪里时，Peter在忙着战斗、救人。她在Peter床前坐了好一会儿，看Peter皱着眉头，睡着也很不安稳的样子。

“Peter，Peter……”她小声叫，不敢去碰他。

Peter在被子卷里挣了挣，把手拿了出来。他在喘息，很痛苦的样子，有低低的呻吟从他干裂的嘴唇里溢出，他的睫毛颤动着，就要醒来。

“Peter，我来给你送请柬。一周后我要过生日了。我希望你能来。”Morgan赶快把话一口气说完。她从口袋里掏出请柬，放在桌上。除了请柬之外还有爸爸做的那个会变形的小蜘蛛玩具，她找了好久才找到，想着Peter一定会喜欢，就放在了一起。

“对不起……你超棒的，Peter，我不该那样说你。”Morgan小声说，脸红着。“你要快点好起来。我……我很想你。”

“噢……”Peter睁开了眼睛，看到她，眼睛还是迷蒙的，深琥珀色的眼睛，潮湿着，几乎有了泫然欲泣的错觉。“Stark……”

“对不起……”他艰难地起身，抓住Morgan的手，一个吻印在Morgan的嘴角。

Morgan顿在那里动都不敢动，心跳如擂鼓。Peter已经松开手，倒了下去。他闭上眼睛，有眼泪滑过眼角。他喘着气，又陷入了昏睡之中。

Morgan小心地撤开手，摸了摸自己的脸，还是热得发烫。她的心就要飘起来。

她几乎是跳着跑出了Peter家，快乐地在马路上转着圈，要唱起歌。天气再冷也无法挡住她快要烧起来的心脏了。她该唱什么？哈利路亚？总之这该是值得一首欢乐颂的大事。

 

Stark继承人的生日会是另一件大事。Rhodey全家都来了，那两个小时候总是捉弄Morgan的男孩如今也是帅气的大学生了。Rhodey骄傲地拍着他们的肩说我这俩小子可是拿了全A的。可他不知道Morgan马上就要进大学了，MIT，爸爸的母校。她刚刚收到的录取通知书，打算悄悄告诉Peter的。Bruce也来了。每年他都会来，今年给Morgan准备的礼物也是一本厚厚的绝版书。绿巨人带来了复联其他人的问候，其他人大多散落各地，Wanda消失好一阵了，上次出现还是在一年前。

Morgan的同学也来了很多，妈妈执意觉得高中最后一次生日会，一定要多请些同学，留下美好的印象。

尽管Morgan很怀疑这种“美好的印象”不过是妈妈对自己青春生活的一种美化回忆，也不太相信这些平时跟她称不上太熟的同学到底有多真诚地是为了给她庆生祝贺，但她想要好好表现的时候还是能做得挺好，何况说不定什么时候Peter就会进来呢。

她穿着漂亮的高级定制裙子，还花了一个小时化妆，把Saturday都专门送去美容了一番，像个真正的公主那样牵着狗姗姗来迟，接受大家的祝福，倒无酒精香槟塔，装作对一切都很有兴趣。有个她班上的男生红了脸，找她跳舞，期期艾艾地说Morgan你真漂亮，我很喜欢你。

Morgan在心里叹气。她都快想不起来他的名字。

Rhodey和Bruce坐在一边聊着天，妈妈张罗着一切，音乐响起来时他们都停了下来，看着Morgan跳舞，像朵花儿绽放在舞池中央。

“Morgan也长大很多了。”Rhodey说。“天啊我总忘了孩子会长得多快。”

“她越来越像Tony了。基因的力量真是神奇。”Bruce答道。

“哦，麻烦的地方也很像。”妈妈看似无奈地叹气。

又一个男孩来找Morgan跳舞。这一个娴熟多了，Morgan记得他是学校篮球队的。“Morgan，Morgan Stark，你真是令人惊叹。”男孩说，托着她的手，热切地看着她的脸。“你爸爸是个英雄。我很崇拜他。”

Morgan在心里翻白眼。想在学校你怎么从来不这样说？但她也不会直接拆台，只是笑笑说是吗？我想他会很高兴知道的。

渐渐地，越来越多人把她围住，说着Morgan，Morgan，你好棒，你爸爸好厉害……他们或许是真心的，他们真的相信钢铁侠——那个神一般的人物是Morgan的父亲，这让Morgan也仿佛具有了光环。有女孩甚至拉着她的手抹眼泪说钢铁侠救过我的命……Morgan却感到越来越不适，她想她可能喝多了饮料，又或许是吃了太冷的蛋糕，她的胃在沉重地下垂。Peter在哪里？她求助地看向妈妈，妈妈正和Rhodey相谈甚欢，两个人都带着那种骄傲又伤感的表情看着Morgan，似乎还很满意，对她的困境视而不见。

Morgan最终还是挣脱了围着她的人群。她跑到了Stark大厦的顶楼，穿着漂亮得过分也单薄得过分的裙子，裹了件除了装饰之外没什么用处的外套，被呼啸的冷风吹得站不稳，不得不缩在屋檐下，看着STARK的大光标闪烁着。清洁能源无处不在，安全、持续，仿佛能持续到永恒。就像爸爸……爸爸无处不在，从她记事起就有那么强烈的存在感，哪怕Morgan早已过习惯了他不在的日子，他也总以这种方式提醒着她，喂，嘿，看看我，我在这里啊。

我知道他们在想什么。我是个古怪的女孩。Morgan心想。努力逗人开心，让大家都笑起来，大家就会喜欢我。但是……我不开心。她抹了把自己的脸，裹紧了衣服。大家看着我，喜欢我，只是想看到爸爸而已。可爸爸不会回来了。

古怪也没什么不好。Peter不会觉得我古怪，Peter会给我带汉堡包，会教我飞翔。所以我爱Peter，Peter最好了。Peter，Peter，世界上最好的Peter，比爸爸还要好，比任何人都要好，永远不会让我失望的Peter……

可是Peter没有来。Morgan实在冷得受不了，回到房间，就看到新闻里城市的另一端着火，蜘蛛侠的身影从镜头里一跃而过。

Morgan紧紧攥住手里的东西。Peter生病的样子犹在面前。他已经好起来了吗？可是就跟爸爸一样，对Peter来说排在前面的永远是其他人，很多很多其他人。

她为Peter准备了礼物。花了她这两三个月几乎所有的休息时间。她准备要告诉他的。只要他答应，她就要跟他一起做蜘蛛侠。

 

Morgan脱掉了碍事的裙子，换上牛仔裤和运动鞋，裹着羽绒服就溜出去了。比起让人厌烦的Party，还是去见Peter更让她开心。

她戴着智能耳机，让Friday给她导航，找到Peter没花她太多时间，接近他却着实费了点工夫——火灾引起了爆炸，蜘蛛侠救出了被困的人们，自己却陷在了里面出不来。消防水车用高压水枪给废墟喷水降温，火已经被扑灭，但蜘蛛侠还没出来，消防队员们正在商量要如何把他弄出来，又担心结构件被高温损坏，容易坍塌。

Morgan咬住嘴唇，想了想。她召唤了战甲——之前爸爸做的可适应战甲，被她改装过，只认她的生物DNA。Peter也帮了很多忙。妈妈并不知道。她不想惹妈妈伤心。

这还是改装后第一次实际的应用，涂装还没完成，有一部分留着金属本来的光泽。她小心地避开人群，从建筑侧翼进入。战甲过滤了烟尘，也让炙热变得没那么难以忍受。她靠着Friday的指引轰开了好几堵墙，又打通了一处横梁，才在一片漆黑里找到了Peter。蜘蛛侠倒在一处烧焦的废墟上，似乎受了伤不方便移动，对着突然出现的Morgan吃惊地睁大了蜘蛛眼。

“嘿，Morgan！这边！”蜘蛛侠很快认出了她来，居然还有闲心跟她挥手打招呼。

Morgan跑上前，打开面罩，很快给浓烟呛了一口，咳了起来。

“你怎么跑过来了？”Peter问。“刚才那一刻，我还以为……”他没说完，只是笑笑。

“这种危险区不是你该来的地方，快走吧。”他岔开了话题。

Morgan伸手扶起他。“我在电视上看到你，觉得你或许需要一点帮助。”她故意装作不在意的样子。“你还没恢复好吧？我来帮你出去。”她举起掌心雷，对着天花板发射激光。

“这可真是太丢人了，Morgan你可千万别说出去。”Peter答道，撑起身体，躲避天花板上掉下来的碎屑。

Morgan带着Peter一起从洞口飞了出去。这本来应该是她的高光时刻，遗憾的是她太久没用战甲，还不太适应飞行，最后是Peter用蛛丝把他们俩抛到对面的楼顶上的。降落也不太成功，她压在了Peter身上，Peter疼得叫出了声，她才急忙撤开，脸红了起来，幸好头盔遮挡了她全部的表情。

Peter倒在地上，捂着自己的腹部，有血迹渗了出来。Morgan打开面罩，试图帮他，并不得法，Peter把她推开了。“好了，Morgan，没关系，我知道没事的。是旧伤。就……让我再躺会儿。一会儿就好。”Peter说，仰面躺好，看向天空。他把头罩扯开了。

“啊，下雪了。”他忽然说。

Morgan也仰起头。真的下雪了。从天而降的白色冰晶纷纷扬扬，飘洒在纽约市上空，远处STARK工业的霓虹灯和帝国大厦的楼顶依然闪耀，但在漫天雪花的映衬下都显得微不足道了。

Peter咳了起来。Morgan看向他，Friday的数据告诉她他又开始发烧了。

“Peter，回去吧？你得回去休息。我告诉过你你那些装备早过时了。”Morgan开口。她也不知道为什么，在Peter面前就是说不出什么好话。

Peter只是缓缓摇头，盯着天空看，隔壁楼的灯光映亮了他的半边脸，他有一半脸隐没在黑暗里，眼睛亮得发光。

“……为什么要这么拼？”Morgan问，有点莫名的生气。

“要救人啊。”Peter说。

“救人也不要把自己搭进去吧？”

Peter像她说了什么笑话一样轻笑了一声。“那种时候根本顾虑不到的。你不明白。”

“我怎么不明白了？”Morgan条件反射地反驳起来。

Peter顿了顿。“啊，抱歉……我不是那个意思……”

Morgan闭紧了嘴。又来了。她知道这过分熟悉的走向。

“Morgan，我不过是救几个人，和救一个世界怎么能比？”Peter苦笑了一声。“我做得还不够啊。”

Morgan差点翻白眼。“他是他，你是你啊！”她不满地叫起来。“他抛下了我们！”

“不是这样的……”

“怎么不是？他的牺牲难道不是自找的吗？为了这种所谓的价值……”Morgan抬高了声音——一整个晚上，她重要的15岁生日，她为Peter精心准备了一切，可一直在被迫面对这个现实：她是Tony Stark的女儿，他唯一的血脉。她父亲被封了神，所有人都爱他。可是Morgan Stark呢？

“Stark先生是个了不起的人。”Peter严肃了起来。“你不可以这样说他。”

Morgan无法忍受。她站起身来。越是别人——Peter把爸爸说得那样好，她越是无法忍受。

“他是我爸爸！”她叫了起来。

这句话说明了一切。哪怕她都快想不起来爸爸真实的样子，甚至记不清他们曾经玩耍的快乐时光，可是她独自在空荡的Stark大厦里长大，为了不让妈妈伤心努力装成什么也没发生，以机器和人工智能为伴，最好的玩伴是条老狗，最亲近的老师是绿巨人，最接近朋友的人是红女巫，最喜欢的人是蜘蛛侠——这些世界上最古怪最孤独的一群人，他们对她好，捧她在手心，是因为她是钢铁侠的遗孤。

她不知道同龄人喜欢什么明星，爱听什么歌，玩什么游戏，不知道要怎么正常地和男生交往，她12岁读高中，15岁进大学，老师都对她敬而远之。她把自己装成疯狂科学家的样子，用各种奇思妙想逗乐，装作了不起，装作朋友很多，可私下里她寂寞得快疯了。她就是这样的怪胎。而这都是因为那个太早消失的父亲叫Tony Stark。

Peter抿住嘴唇。

“抱歉……”蜘蛛侠说。

Morgan哭了起来。

 

Morgan哭了好一会儿，Peter坐起身来，隔着战甲摸着她的肩。

“嘿，说点开心的。”Peter试图给她打气。“你这身改装后真的很酷。你开发了什么新技术吗？”

“……做了点参数调整。去掉了一些武器系统以平衡重量。”Morgan抽噎着回答。

“酷。”Peter说。

然后又陷入了一阵沉默。雪花纷纷扬扬，Morgan模糊地想如果这时候她倒向Peter怀里他会不会抱住她？只可惜她还穿着战甲。

“告诉你一件神奇的事。”Peter重又开口。“我前几天见到你爸爸了。”

Morgan顿住了。

“我之前不是受了伤吗？搞得还挺严重的，梅姨说你来看我了？谢谢。”Peter说。“我可能昏了有三天？”

“然后我见到他了。”Peter摸了摸自己的嘴唇和下巴，转过了脸去。

“我一开始以为是你，但是不是。”他从口袋里掏出一个小东西，是那只小蜘蛛的玩具。

“这个，是他做的吧？”他笑起来，很开心的模样。

Morgan彻体冰凉。她一动都没动。

“他大概觉得我干得不错。”Peter说。“我醒来的时候这小东西就在我床头了。”

蜘蛛侠摸着那只小蜘蛛，把它放大又收回，表情是Morgan从未见过的温柔。

Morgan想问：那我的请柬呢？你看到了吗？今天是我的生日啊？

“我知道这是他做的。”Peter说，柔和地微笑着。“不管你相不相信，我研究了他给我做的战甲，每一小块都研究过了，我能认出来他亲手做的和量产的区别。”

Morgan再也没法忍耐了。她一巴掌把那只蜘蛛扫落在地，上前踩了一脚。

“Morgan！”蜘蛛侠叫了起来。他扑上去试图抢救，但来不及了。蜘蛛已经损毁成碎片。他一把推开Morgan，力道大得令人心惊。Morgan被他推倒在旁，看着他跪了下来，捧着那只小蜘蛛，捡起一个个零件，试图拼好它，但不成功，它已经毁得很彻底了。

“你在做什么啊……”Peter痛心疾首，用手指拨弄那些碎片，嘴唇都颤抖了。

“我家还有很多这样的。”Morgan说，她骗他的。爸爸一共也只给她留了这一只。

爸爸……是怀着什么样的心情给不满五岁的女儿做了一只会动会变形的机械蜘蛛？就像他藏在柜子里两个人的合影，Morgan在工作室里发现的很多个蜘蛛衣模型一样，Morgan永远都不想知道。

Morgan呼吸了一口气，冰冷的雪花吸进肺里，比预想中还要疼痛。她伸出手，怀着一种自我解剖式的残忍的冷酷把自己这几个月以来废寝忘食做的那个新型的蛛丝喷射装备递给了Peter。

“这个，送给你。”她说。“我从家里翻出来的。Stark出品，质量有保障。”

Peter怔住了，他接过了那个小礼物，翻来覆去地看了看，坐在那里，停了几秒，眼泪就止不住地流下来了。他用手去擦，没擦干净，手上的灰把他的脸都弄花了。

“对不起，Morgan，对不起。”他说，努力微笑，却还是忍不住掉泪，不得不用手捂着自己的一边眼睛。“……我总是忍不住想，如果我再努力一点，你爸爸或许就不会死了……那时我差点就把手套掰下来了……只要再一秒，一秒就够。”

“他真的很好……我以前一直想等我长大了，我要对他好，要帮他。他教了我那么多，给了我那么多，我一定得好好还他……可是上帝没给我这个机会。”他哭得好难看，脸都皱到了一起。可Morgan还是觉得，他是自己认识的人里最帅气的那一个。

“Peter……”Morgan试着开口。别说了。忘了他吧。我喜欢你。看看我啊。她张开嘴。

“我真的很喜欢Stark先生。我……我真的很喜欢他啊。”Peter说，抓紧了自己的头发，好像要把那一块头皮都拽下般用力。“上帝啊……”

可是……我喜欢你。Morgan闭上了嘴，在心里说。上帝啊。我爱你啊。

 

Morgan进入了大学。不过是失恋而已，生活还是得继续过。妈妈觉得她太小不放心，想让Happy跟过去照顾她，但Morgan拒绝了。她甚至不想顶着Stark的姓入学。她的注册信息写的是Morgan Potts。

她也没有去学爸爸学过的机械和物理。她选择了电子信息，辅修管理。她不想再被当成一个Stark。

爸爸是个那么大的阴影，永远都罩在Morgan身上。他死去了，却又永远活着。从小到大，当她自我介绍时人们叫她Stark小姐，带着一点难以琢磨的好奇和怜悯远远地看着她——那是Morgan Stark，那个永远光辉永远伟大，像神一样无所不能，被挂上先灵柱的钢铁侠的女儿——哪怕Tony Stark作为钢铁侠的时候Morgan从未亲见。

Tony Stark这个名字，钢铁侠这个词，和“爸爸”是割裂的。爸爸这个形象，除了历史书和画框里那修得近乎不真实的样子，在她的生活里是缺失的。他是个活在传说里的幻象，Morgan不觉得自己需要为他负什么责任。妈妈无法忘记他是因为她爱了他太久，Morgan只有短短四年多，还因为过于年幼记不太清了。

她无法改变自己的出身，但她至少可以选择在她能做到的范围内，远离它。

读书乏善可陈。如果说爸爸给她留下了什么好东西，大概就是过高的智商了。其他的——过分精力充沛，喜新厌旧，耐心不足，比起做有意义的事是无聊更容易杀死她。

她入学不久后交了男朋友，是隔壁实验室的高年级学生，对她很好，她挺喜欢他，但很快厌倦他总是缠着她不放，于是分了手。没多久又被助教追，她喜欢他的课题，但不喜欢他的长相，于是也没能长久。但这两个男友让她意识到她是有魅力的。她的轮廓渐渐清晰，婴儿肥褪去，遗传自妈妈的美貌和遗传自爸爸的智商让她在学校里出了名。她开始频繁约会，有钱又漂亮聪明的大小姐总是受人欢迎。总有男生想驾驭她，也总有男生把她当做女神崇拜，她的追求者总是很多，Morgan渐渐有了更多信心，毕竟现在她可是Morgan Potts，不是Morgan Stark。

Morgan读了两年电子信息工程，就觉得无聊起来，Friday已经不能满足她的要求，又拒绝升级，于是她给自己做了一个新的人工智能系统，取名叫Jarvis，因为，显然这是Stark家的传统，从她从未见过的祖父开始，每一代都有一个叫Jarvis的管家。

妈妈知道后没说什么，她有Friday服侍就很心满意足，对Morgan自己捣鼓的东西如今也管不着，乐得放任自由。

但Morgan其实没太想好未来要做什么。她模仿爸爸的战甲做了一个新战甲，但很快就觉得这完全不是最佳选择——以真人来操作这么复杂的武器系统，认真的吗？人体大概是世界上最缺乏效益的结构了，太脆弱又太精密，非常影响操作性能。她开发了一阵机械昆虫，在学校引起了骚乱，差点被踢出学校，于是又给叫停了。最近的兴趣开始转移到虫洞和空间转换，但苦于缺乏材料，蚁人对她的研究课题始终很警惕，不让她接近皮姆粒子，她想着要不要自己做一个，但就算做好了，她对重复蚁人的路径也毫无兴趣……

她太聪明了，学什么做什么都好像一眼望得到尽头。高能物理？不，她不想步爸爸的后尘。机械电路？看看那些杰作一般的战甲，Tony Stark已经做得够多了。人工智能？Friday虽然性能比不上她的Jarvis，但基础框架毋庸置疑是个杰作。新能源？看在上帝份上，清洁能源就够那些坚持石油科技的老古板们吃一壶了——无论往哪个方向，总有一个叫Tony Stark的人像一座丰碑矗立在她面前，她无法回避。这令Morgan气恼而且沮丧。

妈妈说了等她18岁成人后就要让她参与公司业务，为继承Stark工业做准备，但妈妈干得很好，爸爸留下的技术足够Stark工业再撑三十年，现在Morgan一点也不想被关进办公室里上班，更不想插手父母的生意。或许她该彻底改行，学点历史、文学之类？她挺喜欢Bruce送她那些诗集的。但比起韵脚和韵律，Morgan还是更喜欢做出点实际的东西来。毕竟搞创造最令她热血沸腾。

可是要做点什么？当年为Wanda做手镯的热情早就不足以驱动她开发新产品，现在这个时代也没有宇宙魔方之类的东西让她插手研究。神盾那边偶尔会找她做点小东西，防盗装置密码锁之类，不用花太多时间。复仇者联盟有Bruce，而且忌惮着她妈妈，不敢对她多有要求，机密信息也不会告诉她。

生活真的太无聊了。男生们，虽然很可爱，但也没法让她保持持久的兴趣。她疯狂约会了一阵之后甚至开始想要不要干脆gap一年四处流浪，体会一下所谓静修，或许路上会收获不少精彩的艳遇。

 

在Morgan毕业前夕，妈妈带她出席了一个葬礼。

前任美国队长Steve Rogers无疾而终，历经了110多年后，血清的效用最终还是过期。这是国葬级别的葬礼。全体复仇者们都参加了。

Morgan在书上看到过，Steve和爸爸以前是战友，在爸爸牺牲的那场战役后就回到过去退隐了，也是一代传奇英雄。

黑色棺木上盖着国旗，葬礼浩浩荡荡，扶柩的是冬兵，猎鹰，鹰眼和战争机器，雷神也从宇宙里回来，为他在前面开路。他和十几年前去世的Peggy Carter葬在了一起。

Morgan和妈妈的前来也引起了不小的关注。葬礼结束后认识不认识的人都上前来跟她们问好，叫她们Stark太太，Stark小姐。难得有机会老朋友们聚在一起，三三两两地说着话，缅怀过去的时光。Peter也来了，几年不见他更成熟了一些，笑起来还是那样阳光好看，Morgan还是看到他就会心跳加速，但也清楚地知道自己不再执迷了。

跟Peter走在一起聊得时间最久的是一个穿着斗篷有点奇怪的人。Peter看到Morgan，和她打招呼，把Morgan成功地从几个她不认识的军官寒暄里解救了出来。Morgan走了上前，矜持地点头问好，Peter抓过她的肩，把她介绍给那人。

“Dr.Strange，Morgan, Morgan Stark。”Peter说。“对不起，博士，你全名叫什么？”

“叫我博士就好。”Dr. Strange说，上下打量了Morgan一眼。Morgan有点看不出来他的年纪，他看起来似乎不过三四十，但气质和眼神仿佛已经活了很久很久。

“是啦，博士。”Peter说，拍拍Morgan的肩。“我跟你说Tony的女儿也是个天才，超酷的，她也会做战甲哦。你猜她多大？”

“18岁。”博士面无表情地回答。

Peter撇嘴。“跟你猜谜最没趣了。”他感慨了起来。“天啦，你可以想象吗？那么小的Morgan都18了耶，美队都换人这么久了，Stark先生……也走了好久了。我想起来认识你那天好像还像昨天。”

“对我来说跟昨天没什么区别。”Strange回答。

Peter翻了个白眼。“我有时候觉得你的人生未免也太辛苦了吧——”

“很有乐趣呢。”Strange微微一笑。

他们闲聊着，Morgan觉得被忽视，不怎么开心地插了话。“所以，博士，你是个时间魔法师吗？”她瞟了一眼Strange的斗篷。“我刚才就想问了，你的斗篷好像是活的？它一直在试图偷我的小机器人。”她伸出手，手心里是她新做的迷你机器人。

Strange愣了愣，这次认真地眯缝了眼睛看Morgan。他的视线过分犀利，Morgan有种被穿透的错觉。

Peter笑起来。“就说她是天才啊。”

 

奇异博士，时空宝石守护者，叫他魔法师也不为过。十五分钟后，Morgan出现在天文台的异空间圣殿里，和一个空荡荡的斗篷面对面地喝茶。

“所以，你最好有个好理由带我来这里。”这场景过分诡异，Morgan忍不住挖苦道。“我跟妈妈说好了回家吃晚饭。”

“有点科学家的好奇心。”Strange说。他走了出来，给Morgan满上茶水。“你难道不好奇为什么地球总是成为各种宇宙阴谋的焦点吗？”

“Bruce跟我讲过，地球是个空间奇点什么的。”Morgan答道，喝了一口。“复仇者联盟们操心的事，跟我没关系。”

“Banner吗？”Strange问。“我也好久没见过他了。”他坐了下来，斗篷自动地让出位子来，悬在空中。“但现在跟你有关系了。”

Morgan挑眉。

“你是个有能力的小家伙。”Strange看向她。“十几年前灭霸一战，动静太大，宇宙里都知道地球的存在了。奇瑞塔和泰坦种族全灭，灭霸原先占领的星球出现了权力真空，星爵从宇宙里传来的消息是说想趁虚而入的种族混战了很久，差不多现在也缓过劲来了，瞄准地球是迟早的事。最近的入侵事件比之前几年都要多，复仇者联盟把他们大部分都挡在了大气层外。但你需要知道，这些不过是先头部队，以后会越来越频繁。”

Morgan摇晃了一下手里的杯子。“所以？”

“我说过了，你有能力。”Strange回答。

Morgan笑了起来。“我？我还是个学生，还在写毕业论文，你觉得我能做什么？”

“你是钢铁侠的女儿。”

Morgan脸色立刻沉了下来。

“我们需要全面的防御系统。”Strange说。“Tony为人类做的已经过时损毁得差不多了。”

“找Stark工业买啊，我妈会很乐意签合同的。”

Strange摇了摇头。“现有的技术是不够的。下一次……我们需要的是新一代的技术，只有你能做到。”

Morgan咬起了指甲。“我很高兴你这样看得起我……但这事儿听起来怎么这么奇怪？为什么不是Bruce，不是Sam，嘿，甚至不是Rhodey来跟我说？为什么是你？你甚至很少在复联出现吧？”

“因为他们没有看到。”Strange回答。“准备并且部署全面的防御系统需要十年时间。下一轮冲击是在十年后。”

Morgan顿了顿，随后失笑。“你在开玩笑，对吗？十年？你在为一个说不清会不会发生的隐患让我付出十年？”

“会发生的。”Strange重复道。他的声音里有什么令Morgan不敢轻看。

“Tony Stark是我父亲。”过了一会儿，Morgan回答道，也认真起来。“但我没打算走他的路。”

“你可以考虑一下。”Strange说。“但我需要提醒你的是你能考虑的时间并不太多。”

Morgan盯着他看。

“我是时空守护者。”Strange说，看向她的眼睛。“我的责任就是算出最优解。相信我，如果不是情况特殊，我也不想把你扯进来。”

“那我要怎么做？我的结局是什么？”Morgan问。

Strange没有回答她。

“不可以说是吗？”Morgan追问。“是不是像你们这行都有守则，不可以告诉别人他们会经历的事，否则就会改变命运？”

Strange点点头。

“但是你告诉了我爸爸。”Morgan说。

Strange僵住了。

“1400万个选择里，唯一的那个决定，你让他去做了。”Morgan说。她笑了笑。“书上没写，但Peter、妈妈都跟我说过。1400万个，哇哦，真的很多。”

Strang叹了口气，垂下眼睛。

Morgan低下头想了想。“但是你知道么？我不在乎——我他妈的，不在乎。”

她扬起下巴，笑了起来——那个被妈妈说跟爸爸一样的狂妄的笑——“他做了他的决定，他付出他的代价，我懂，但是，与我何干？我不需要你们一个个来提醒我，他是我活下来的原因——容我提醒一句：他一开始试图拯救的那个世界里并没有我。我不是我爸。我没心思也没能力为这世界负责。”

她站起身来，拿上外套。“送我回去吧，博士。感谢你的茶。”

 

Morgan回到家，晚餐已经做好了，妈妈在看晚间新闻，换掉了黑色的套装，戴上了眼镜，正觑着眼睛努力看清屏幕上的小字。

Morgan走上前，亲了亲她的脸，把自己的外套和包放下。

“这次能待多久？”妈妈问。

“明天晚上的车回学校。”Morgan答道，在桌边坐下，拿起叉子挖了一勺鹰嘴豆泥塞进嘴里。

“今天感觉怎样？”妈妈也坐下，喝了口白葡萄酒，切下自己的一块鱼。“我看你后来又跟Peter跑了？怎么，还是忘不掉他？”

Morgan呛了一口，用餐巾擦嘴。“妈！”她不好意思地叫起来。

妈妈有点苦恼地用叉子戳盘子。“Peter虽然挺好的，但毕竟还是比你大挺多的吧？他是不是有女朋友了？我记得上次好像看报纸上讲到。”

“我也有男朋友啊。”Morgan抱怨起来。

“噢~Will？还是叫John？”妈妈饶有兴趣地问。“上次那个学数学的后来没继续？”

“不行，长太丑了。”Morgan答道。

她们聊起天，气氛轻松愉快。Morgan隔着桌子看妈妈。常年过度操劳让妈妈看起来比实际年龄还要苍老一些，白发已经遮不住了，尽管有昂贵的美容手术撑着，还是不可避免地显出疲态来。可她依然是Morgan眼中最聪明最有魅力的女人。

“我今天……见到了Dr. Strange。”Morgan说，吃完了最后一口，放下了刀叉。

妈妈顿了顿，也放下了杯子。“他有什么事吗？”她关切地问。

“也没什么事，就是想看看我吧。”Morgan撒了谎。“他跟爸爸很熟吗？”

妈妈想了想。“要说熟肯定比不上Peter，但他们那群人，凑到一起目标一致就是战友，是相互救过命的。他为了救你爸把时空宝石交出去了。这点你爸念过很久。”

“可是，也是因为他，爸爸才会做那种选择吧。”Morgan说。

妈妈叹了口气，把盘子推到一边。“时间在Dr.Strange那里流动的方式跟我们不太一样。对于已经发生的事情，追溯这种源头是没什么意义的，Morgan。”

Morgan没再说话。她其实还想问，你不会怨恨吗？除了灭霸之外，操纵这一切的时间之手，你难道不会怨恨吗？夺走了最爱的人，留下了无尽痛苦，为什么可以这么轻易原谅？

可是她知道，妈妈能够放下已经是最大的解脱。

 

饭后Morgan照习惯牵着Saturday去散步。Saturday已经很老了，走一会儿就要停下来喘气休息，Morgan心不在焉地等着它排便，手里拿着拾便袋。Saturday精神还是很好，摇晃着头，没解出来，又继续往前走，碰到一只比它小点的边牧，兴奋地围着它打转，两条狗嬉闹了起来，Saturday难得地想骑它，被Morgan扯动缰绳拽走了，它还念念不忘地朝边牧消失的地方吠了几声。

把Saturday带回家之后Morgan就一头扎进工作室里去了，她还想抓紧点时间完成手上的项目。Saturday蜷在工作室一角它最喜欢待的角落里休息。

Morgan一直忙到快凌晨，眼睛感到疲累才停了下来。她伸展了一下僵硬的肌肉，扭了扭脖子，准备回房睡觉。

“Saturday，回去了。”她叫道。Saturday没有反应。

Morgan走了上前，用脚尖踢踢它。“别睡了，回去了，懒鬼。”

Saturday软软地滑了开来。

Morgan心里一惊，连忙俯下身，伸手一摸，Saturday的身体已经凉了。

Morgan顿在那里，大脑一片空白，过了好几秒才开始声嘶力竭地叫喊起来：“妈妈——妈妈——，Friday——”

他们把Saturday送去了医院，但显然已经迟了。医生抱歉地摇头说无能为力，死因大约是衰老引起的心梗，在这个年龄的狗里很常见。Morgan把手指甲都咬得坑坑洼洼，流出血来也没意识到。

妈妈抚摸着她的头发，轻声安慰她，让她回去睡个好觉，明天找个地方把Saturday好好安葬。Morgan完全都没听进去，她只想着她为什么没有早点发现Saturday的状况？如果早半小时，或者一小时，如果她没有沉浸在自己的项目里，Saturday或许还来得及急救——

她回到了自己的房间，想到Saturday就忍不住默默哭了一会儿，刚刚打算在床上躺下，空间里出现了金黄的圆圈，Strange出现了。

Morgan反应迅速地抄起床头柜上的掌心雷对着他发射了一发炮弹，被扔去了不知哪个空间。Strange还是那一副高深莫测的模样看着她。

Morgan深吸了口气，冷静了下来。

“所以，这也是你看到我的未来吗？”她问。

Strange点了点头。他难得出现了一点松动的表情。“我很遗憾。”

“你为什么不在白天的时候告诉我？”Morgan质问。

Strange只是沉默。

“这跟人类的灭亡有什么关系？”Morgan咬紧了牙，脸涨得通红。“Saturday……它只是一条狗而已啊！”

Strange开口道：“一只蚂蚁也会成为一条时间线的变数。”

“……太卑鄙了。”良久，Morgan回答。

Strange什么话也没说。

“太卑鄙了。”Morgan重复了一遍，捂住了自己的脸。

“你要看吗？”过了一会儿，魔法师问。

“什么？”

“那14000605个过去。”魔法师说。

 

Morgan跟着魔法师走进了异空间。

“只可以看，不可以参与。任何一点变动都可能引起时间线的坍塌。”Strange嘱咐道。“记住，这些都是过去了，如果擅动会开启新的平行宇宙，宇宙叠加会引起时空不稳定，你不想看到世界提早毁灭的话最好什么也别做。”

Morgan点头答应。Strange抓住了她的手，按在胸前的吊坠上，一阵头晕目眩之后，Morgan发现自己出现在布满废墟和残骸的异星。

正是战场，她看到蜘蛛侠，个子还小，穿着她不熟悉的蜘蛛战衣，正在努力地拽灭霸手里的手套，她也看到星爵、星云，她不熟悉的螳螂妹和Drax，另一个看起来有点狼狈的Strange，以及——穿着战甲的钢铁侠。

她看着灭霸的手套被Peter扯了下来，星爵和钢铁侠一拥而上，把灭霸压制了，可没一会儿，灭霸徒手扯开了束缚，一拳把星爵打倒在地，开始猛攻钢铁侠，钢铁侠抵挡不住，奇异博士用空间魔法试图转移Peter，没来得及，Peter被灭霸捏在了手里，发出了骨头碎裂和惨叫的声音。钢铁侠疯了一样地把全部武器都倾泻了出来，转移了灭霸的注意力，但灭霸已经抢到了手套，他成为下一个牺牲者。最后只剩下Strange，他放出了满世界的金色光圈，但在灭霸的力量宝石下很快不堪一击。夜幕沉沉地压了下来，灭霸踏上了寻找心灵宝石的征途。他用Strange尸体上产生的时空宝石玩弄红女巫，让她两次见证Vision的死亡。一个响指。地球人口消失了一半，留下的人们惶惶然艰难求生。十五年后人口再次爆炸，试图侵略临近的星球，这次灭霸抹消了这一种族。

“这是第一条时间线。”身边的Strange低声说。

Morgan在一边捂着嗓子干呕了起来。

 

第二条。

蜘蛛侠在争抢手套的过程中死去，钢铁侠流离在太空，奇异博士带着宝石躲到了异空间，这让灭霸取得全部宝石的进程放缓。他不得不带着大军压阵，毁掉了瓦坎达之后他找到了Vision的尸体，宝石已经被红女巫毁了。愤怒的灭霸带领大军踏平了地球，屠戮了无数人，复仇者联盟无力阻挡，钢铁侠赶到时过于虚弱，被杀死在基地门口，奇异博士眼睁睁看着，无法去救。他和他的时空宝石被卷入时空漩涡，孤独地过了千万年，成为最后一个人类。

第三条。

奇异博士藏起了宝石，在钢铁侠和蜘蛛侠掩护下躲了起来，但灭霸杀死了他们，奇异博士被发现，被迫交出了宝石。人类灭亡了一半。剩下一半努力繁衍。美国队长带领剩下的复仇者们向灭霸寻仇，却发现宝石被毁，雷神杀死了灭霸，可一切都回不来了。十五年后，美队被新地球联盟暗杀，地球人开始大举进入宇宙扩张，最终地球被外星武器核爆，残存下来的人类漂泊在宇宙里，以星际狩猎为生，被称为宇宙蝗虫。

第四条。

奇异先死，宝石被抢走，人类灭亡了一半。钢铁侠和蜘蛛侠都活了下来。他有了一个女儿叫Morgan，他离群索居，远离Stark工业和复仇者们，很努力地为她营造一个美好的童年。但复仇者们念念不忘复仇，邀请Tony出山，Tony拒绝了。灭霸死了，雷神陷入了颓废，几年后，新阿斯加德被毁，雷神不知所踪，美国队长再次找到钢铁侠，希望他出来维持大局，但Tony以我要陪我女儿长大为由拒绝，两人不欢而散。有极端分子为了逼钢铁侠出山，绑架并杀害了Morgan，嫁祸美队，Tony暴怒之下对复仇者联盟宣战，被杀死在国会山。一个月后，外星人来袭，没有钢铁侠的保护，地球成为殖民区。

第五条……

十条时间线之后Morgan已经吐空了肚子里残存的那点东西。她的眼睛都红了。她看着每一条线都从钢铁侠开始，都从那个异星战场开始。她的爸爸，那个她从来只能从全息影像里看到的钢铁侠，一次又一次冲上前，救下Peter，或者救不下，被杀死，或者不如被杀死。他总是怀抱着最坏的打算去做最好的事。

他到底为什么要这样拼命？他到底在执着什么？停下来啊，妈妈在等你——我也在等你啊。

“告诉我，为什么？”Morgan问，颤抖着嘴唇。“这就是所谓超级英雄吗？这样的英雄——我才不要做。”

Strange只是叹了口气，继续他的时间穿梭。

Morgan看着Tony Stark所能拥有的那一点点快乐的时光。在为数不多那些他从灭霸手里活下来的时间线里，他躲了起来，佯装看不见世界消失的那一半。他和Pepper的女儿出生了。他像个孩子一样地哭起来，哭得Pepper不得不拍他的肩，摸他的脸，笑他多愁善感。Tony说叫她Morgan吧，就像你那个奇怪的叔叔的名字。他也消失了。Pepper点了点头。

Morgan看着他手忙脚乱地学习当奶爸，经常被Pepper骂，他嫌市面上的摇篮不好自己做了个电动的，学步车也是他做的。他做了那么多玩具，一半甚至都没机会给Morgan玩。被妈妈说社保号记不住鞋带也不会系的男人抱起孩子来变得很顺手了，他还学会了泡茶、做菜和洗碗，洗衣服他扔给了洗衣机。他趴在地上拍手逗Morgan玩，上蹿下跳地差点闪了腰，在Pepper没在看的时候悄悄把Morgan抛起来举高高。Morgan哭的时候他也装哭，撇着嘴发出奇怪的声音，直到Morgan破涕为笑，Morgan笑的时候他比Morgan笑得还大，眼角细细的皱纹都开出了花。Morgan第一次学会翻身，第一次走路，他都录了下来，有空的时候就翻来覆去地看。Morgan第一次叫的人名是爸爸，他乐得跟Pepper炫耀了一个月。

Morgan长大一点了，他就热衷于教她讲话，用各种方式喂她吃东西，Pepper经常生气，但也拿他没办法。他陪Morgan看动画片，学着小鸟和小马的声音逗她，还养了真的小鸟，虽然后来跑掉了。他花很多时间给Morgan做东西，桌椅、板凳、手摇铃、拼图、玩具……每一样。他给Morgan起了很多甜蜜而奇怪的名字，青蛙公主，小南瓜，奇奇巫，海盗女王，每一个都伴随着一个故事，随着Morgan的心情而变化。

Morgan并不算听话，总是惹妈妈生气，而且学东西太快，时不时会搞出危险举动，每次惹祸了她就躲到爸爸身后，把爸爸推出来当挡箭牌，爸爸总是装作很吃惊，夸张地批评她两句，直到把妈妈逗笑起来，才悄悄弹她脑门，回头罚她冰淇淋……

那些Morgan以为自己早已忘掉的回忆又栩栩如生地出现在她面前。她的爸爸，Tony Stark，在一切尚未发生之时，曾经用尽了他能做到的一切来爱她。

——然后身为钢铁侠的命运总是会追上他。最长的一次他活到Morgan15岁。是的，那条线上Peter也活着，Morgan也还是无可救药地迷恋上了这个经常来他家玩的大哥哥，为此Tony还狠狠地威胁了Peter一通。

他小心翼翼地看着Morgan成长。那个Morgan进入叛逆期，染了一头红的绿的头发，还纹了身，总嫌他管太多，要跟他吵架；这个Morgan刚刚上小学，差点烧了学校，他二话不说直接买了学校——然后美国队长找上了门，然后外星人，灭霸……总有什么把他从他的世外桃源，从他的Pepper和Morgan身边拽开，让他再度穿上战甲，让他再一次挺身站在全人类面前，说：我是钢铁侠。

 

那一身战甲成就了他，也杀死了他。

可是这是Tony Stark的选择。是在Morgan玩闹得疲累而睡着的时候，他抱着她，看向窗外时的失神。是他从飞船里跌跌撞撞地下来，把胸口的反应堆拍在Steve手里时的愤恨。是更早的时候，他因为纽约之战的PTSD夜不能寐，废寝忘食地布下防御系统的天罗地网时的焦虑。

不知多少次，他对Pepper说我再也不会了，我放弃，我真的不干了，然后在夜晚悄悄起身，在客厅里调出数据反复地推演模型。Morgan在时间线这一端看着他紧蹙的眉毛，聚精会神的眼睛，看着他叹气，转身，熄灭屏幕，把一室黑暗留在身后。

Morgan看着他一步步走进陷阱。危机正在发生，黑暗已经侵袭，而他一无所知，唯一可以依靠的只有胸前的反应堆和他亲手制造的战甲。他穿上它，他就仿佛无所不能，他就有勇气挑战宇宙第一，甚至和死神打赌。可战甲的弱点——战甲的弱点简直太多了，Morgan不知道他怎么做得到，他怎么能撑得下去。她知道迎接他的必然结局。

“爸爸，不要去了，爸爸——”Morgan无法忍受地哭喊了起来。“爸爸——”

可是他听不见。一片目眩的闪光，再次结束。

“125。”Strange冰冷的报数声音再次响起。

三百条时间线之后Morgan站都站不起来。她一直哭，哭得没完没了，视线模糊成一片，让她看不清无尽的血，看不清爸爸的表情。她想杀了Strange，也想杀了自己，她想在任何一条时间线抱紧爸爸，对他说我爱你，我爱你，我比世界上任何人都爱你。请你停下来，请你……回头看看我们吧。

但一切还在继续。她看着爸爸每一次都穿上了战甲，每一次都像传说中那样英勇无畏，扛下灭霸的拳头，扛下一个卫星的重量，再看着他以各种方式死去，看着他的瞳孔扩大，失去光泽，看着失去他的世界分崩离析，加速灭亡。

她渐渐意识到，钢铁侠对维持过去的这个世界是必需的。Tony Stark也许并不知道其中的因果，但呈现出来的结果就是，他的命运与人类密切相连，他一己之力就能改变未来。

一千条时间线之后Morgan哭也哭累了，太多的血和太多的悲剧让她终于冷静了下来。她开始不再关注宏观命运，专注于那些细节。爸爸为了迎战做的那些准备：扩大化的人工智能，新能源的再开发，战甲升级，全面防御系统的概念构想……当Morgan认真地去观察，站在旁观者的角度她能更清楚地看到其中的缺陷和优势。

爸爸只是没有足够的时间，他已经想得够远了。只要再给他一点时间……

可是命运的残酷之处在于永远都不会给你足够的时间。爸爸留下来的未竟之旅，Morgan会替他完成。

两千条时间线之后Morgan专注于观察人类的敌人。灭霸所在的泰坦星之外还有无穷广大的宇宙，灭霸的力量吸引了更多稀奇古怪的敌人。有上古旧神，也有新兴的科技种族，融合式的异形……这些是Tony Stark并没有机会看到的。地球虽然小，却是宇宙的十字路口，灭霸之后，还有更多的黑暗势力蠢蠢欲动。如果处理不当，人类也会变成黑暗种族中的一员。她看到不同的外星武器和不同的进攻种类，她默默地思考他们的力量来源，他们的弱点，计算要如何进行处理。

2999条时间线之后Morgan决定到此为止了。

“我答应你。十年时间，我会做出来你能想象出来最强大的防御系统。”她转头对Strange说。“够了。剩下的你自己看吧。”

Strange明显地松了口气，他似乎也对这一次次重温感到吃不消。

“最后一次，让我对他说一遍我爱你。”Morgan说。

Strange答应了她。

这一次Morgan睁开眼睛，发现跟之前不一样，她身处真实的身体之中——四岁小女孩的身体。

她坐在台阶上，看着爸爸在操纵那个莫比乌斯环，脸被屏幕的荧光照亮。

Morgan心想：哦，哦，天啊。这条时间线。Strange你这个该死的魔法师。

爸爸转过了头来，发现了Morgan，做出苦恼的表情。Morgan不知道自己该说什么，四岁时的她会说什么？Shit！这见鬼的情形。

“嘿，嘿，那可是妈妈专用的。”爸爸不满地皱眉，哄着她，答应给她果汁冰棒。

果汁冰棒的味道真的甜甜的很好吃，但Morgan更想多和爸爸待一会儿，一会儿也好啊。她缠着他不肯松手，让爸爸给他讲故事。

爸爸讲了，很短，结局奇怪，她大笑着说你的故事太糟了。爸爸掰开她手里的冰棒，把棍子塞进嘴里，舔着冰棒棍说你快睡吧，机灵鬼。来个晚安吻。

Morgan伸手摸他的脸，胡茬还是硬硬的，刺她的手心。又痒又暖。她都快忘了这触感了。

“我爱你，爸爸。”她说，以一个四岁小女孩能说出来的最郑重的口吻。“三千遍。”

爸爸笑了起来，他的眼睛闪着那么漂亮的光，他是那么好，活生生的。他是世界上最好的爸爸。他亲吻了Morgan的脸，笑着说：“快去睡，甜心。”

Morgan闭上了眼睛。

她知道那是这条时间线上她见到他的最后一面。

 

Morgan回来时发现Strange的眼睛里也闪着泪光。

“你爱他，是吧。”Morgan说，这甚至不是一个疑问句，不是过去时。事到如今，她早该知道。

“14000605。”魔法师答非所问。“这是我迄今为止看过最多的时间线。”

“你知道那些都没有发生。”Morgan说。“严格来说那些都不是我爸爸。”

“是的。”Strange答。

“但你依然爱他。”

“是的，每一条线。”Strange并没有迟疑。

Morgan长久地看向他。魔法师的眼睛碧绿苍老，是看了太多人生，活了太久太久之后的沉静。

“你有没有一次……在这1400万次中，就一次，试着告诉过他？”Morgan问。

Strange很慢很慢地摇了头。“我不可以干扰他的时间线，那对Tony来说已经是无济于事的过去了。”他低声说。“但如果你想知道的话，曾经有一条线上的我们共度了一段美好的时光。”

“那样就够了吗？”

Strange停了几秒才回答：“我已经让他做了太难的事了。这样……就可以了。”

Morgan深深地叹了口气，摸过自己的头发。“送我回去吧，博士。”

“好。”Strange简单地答应。

 

Morgan回到自己房间。她看向床头柜上的钟，Strange带她看过的漫长的三千个人生让她觉得自己仿佛被迫成长，也衰老了太多，可现实里时间不过过了短短十几分钟。

Friday亮着夜灯，一点昏黄的光。她倒在床上想了半天，头脑里乱糟糟一团，一次性吸收的信息太多，足够她花很久慢慢消化。

她辗转着睡不着，走出房门，客厅里有一个大箱子，Saturday还躺在那里。她走了上前，在花瓶里抽了一支白玫瑰，放在它身上。

“对不起，Saturday。”她轻声说。伸手摸了摸它的毛，还是那样柔顺光滑。

随后她走下楼，进入实验室。灯光渐次亮了起来，她看着这间曾经属于爸爸的工作间，光洁的金属工作台上放着没完成的机械装置，墙上挂着一个个尘封已久的战甲，金红相间，是属于Tony Stark的闪耀的颜色。

Morgan走了上前，伸出手，擦掉上面的灰尘，仰起脸看那些不再发光的面甲，他们都有相似的空白面容，可Tony Stark明明是那么一个喜怒哀乐都丰富得溢出来的人。钢铁侠不是他的全部，可他最终选择以这一身份做了那个背负亿万人命的决定。

生命到底有多重？一条狗的逝去就够令人痛不欲生。一个父亲的死亡是一个孩子永远的阴影。一百个人呢？一千个、一万个，甚至更多呢？试图背起这重量是愚蠢的勇气，天真的自负，可这是Stark血液里的东西。

她的父亲，Tony Stark，她爱他，怨过他，逃离不了他的影子，他或许曾为她规划了无数条铺满了鲜花气球甜美天鹅绒的路径，一心只希望她健康快乐地长大。Morgan却偏偏要走他曾走过的那条荆棘路——谁叫她也是个Stark呢。

值得庆幸的是，爸爸一直都在。在每一个清洁能源里，每一片战甲里，每一个他思量过的模型、写下只言片语的程序里。创造的灵魂在Stark的血里一脉相承。

想到这点，Morgan感到一点安心，在她即将进行的漫长旅程里，她至少不是孤独一个人。

Morgan回到空荡的实验室中心，调出自己的人工智能，替换了Friday的工作模块。

“Jarvis，我们开始干活吧。”她说。她伸出手来，灯光下，一个纳米机械模块包裹了她的手。

遥远地，她似乎听见了战甲隐约的共鸣。

 

-end-

**Author's Note:**

> 送给我铁，十年前钢1入坑，辛苦了，谢谢你。May you rest in love.


End file.
